Deixa o Amor Acontecer
by Marjarie
Summary: Para June, que nunca gostou do inverno, aquelas férias nas montanhas tinham tudo para serem terríveis. Ela não poderia estar mais enganada... UA. Shun&June. Um pouquinho de Ikki&Esmeralda também. CAP FINAL ON!
1. Capítulo 1

**_Deixa o Amor Acontecer_**

**Capítulo 1**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

'Férias! Sinônimo de sol, calor, praia... e não de um frio de congelar até os ossos! Não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei fazer essa viagem com vocês!' – uma garota loira reclamou pela enésima vez enquanto tremia debaixo de diversos casacos e blusões de lã.

'Deixa de ser rabugenta, June! Esse lugar é lindo! Passar essas férias nas montanhas vai ser ótimo para você.' – respondeu uma moça ruiva enquanto guardava as roupas no armário. Faziam poucos minutos que haviam se instalado na cabana e ela já queria deixar tudo arrumado para poder sair e aproveitar o frio.

'Mas Marin, eu não gosto de frio.'

'Ah! Deixa de ser boba!' – veio a resposta irritada de uma garota de cabelos verdes – 'Pára de se comportar como um bebê chorão e vai dar uma volta!'

'Mas... mas...'

'Não tem mas, nem meio mas!' – retrucou e, com um empurrão nem um pouco delicado, mandou June porta afora fazendo a garota cair de cara na neve.

'Shina! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?'

'Não precisa agradecer.' – a garota gritou batendo a porta.

'Grrrr... Que belas amigas eu fui arranjar' – resmungando e tremendo, levantou-se tentando entrar de volta na cabana, mas esta, para sua total infelicidade, estava trancada – 'Aaaahhhhh! Abram essa porta suas amigas da onça! – começou a bater de modo furioso e não demorou muito para a porta ser aberta – 'Finalmente!' – exclamou já tentando entrar, mas foi impedida por um par de esquis jogados por Shina.

'Vai esquiar um pouco! E vê se desfaz essa carranca! Vai acabar ficando velha desse jeito.' – falou em tom mandão e tornou a fechar a porta na cara da garota.

'GRAU! Shina, você me paga! – gritou indignada, mas foi totalmente ignorada. Apenas conseguiu ouvir Marin tentando convencer Shina a mudar de idéia.

'Marin, ela não vai desmanchar só de ficar um pouquinho na neve.'

'Mas vou virar um cubo de gelo!'- gritou, sendo novamente ignorada. Bufando, resolveu colocar seus esquis e se mandar para bem longe da cabelinho verde. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez encontrasse algum lugar que a abrigasse de todo aquele frio.

_S&J S&J_

'Mas que droga!' – June praguejou após levar o nono, ou seria décimo, tombo. Ah! Já tinha perdido as contas mesmo. Levantou bufando e tornou a deslizar lentamente pela neve – 'A Shina está realmente encrencada' – resmungou começando a imaginar mil meios de fazer uma bela vingança. Aos poucos um sorriso malvado foi surgindo em seu rosto.

'Cuidado!' – um grito interrompeu os pensamentos vingativos da garota fazendo-a virar-se a tempo de ver um borrão verde vindo em alta velocidade em sua direção. Só conseguiu fechar os olhos antes de sentir um corpo chocar-se com força contra o seu, levando ambos ao chão.

'Hoje não é meu dia.' – choramingou abrindo os olhos e encontrando o rosto de um rapaz, lindo demais para ser real, a escassos milímetros de seu próprio rosto. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem devido à proximidade dos lábios dele aos seus, somado ao fato de que os corpos estavam totalmente colados, um ao outro.

O rapaz ainda levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava caído em cima da garota de longos cabelos loiros. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, levantando-se de um pulo. Ainda extremamente envergonhado, ofereceu sua mão para ajuda-la a levantar. Meio aérea, June aceitou a ajuda, e quando suas mãos se tocaram foi como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse seus corpos. Era algo atordoante e agradável ao mesmo tempo. Nunca haviam sentido nada semelhante.

'Hã... você... está bem?' – ele interrompeu o silêncio.

'Quê? Ah! Sim!' – respondeu olhando meio boba para o rapaz à sua frente. Agora de pé, podia observa-lo melhor e, céus, ele era lindo!

'Des... desculpe-me mesmo por...' – ele falou ainda com o rosto vermelho.

'Não foi nada... está tudo bem!' – sorriu e teve seu sorriso retribuído. Corou ainda mais. Que sorriso maravilhoso que ele tinha! Desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos e viu que uma delas ainda segurava a do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Soltou imediatamente, ficando ainda mais constrangida e com um pouco de raiva de si mesma. Estava agindo como uma tonta e sabia disso. – 'Bem...' – falou após respirar fundo para fazer sua mente voltar a funcionar de modo aceitável – 'Acho que devo me apresentar... meu nome é June.'

O vermelho aos poucos abandonou o rosto dele, que foi sentindo-se mais à vontade na companhia da garota.

'Você tem um bonito nome... June' – falou suavemente e gostou do modo como o nome da garota escapou de seus lábios – 'Eu me chamo Shun. É um prazer conhecê-la – inclinou-se ligeiramente, fazendo o sorriso de June ampliar-se.

'O prazer é meu... Shun.'

Ficaram encarando-se, o constrangimento inicial finalmente esquecido. Poderiam ficar por horas apenas trocando sorrisos, mas um chamado os interrompeu.

'Shun!' – ambos viraram-se para o lado e viram um bonito rapaz de cabelos azuis gritando ao longe.

'É o Ikki...' – falou Shun e, ao notar a expressão curiosa no rosto de June resolveu se explicar melhor – 'É o meu irmão... Bem, é melhor eu ir ver o que ele quer.'

'Ok...'

'Mas... a gente se vê por aí... não é?'

'Claro!'

Ainda sorrindo, Shun acenou e foi rapidamente em direção ao seu irmão que o saudou com um 'seu safado, mal saiu de casa e já tá pegando as gatinhas?'

'Não é nada disso!' – Shun respondeu, voltando a ficar vermelho – 'Eu estava esquiando e acabei caindo em cima dela...'

'Shun... não sabia que você era tão apressadinho assim...' – falou em meio às risadas – 'Esse é meu irmão!' – acrescentou de modo orgulhoso – 'Se quiser posso te dar umas dicas.' – finalizou com uma piscadela safada.

'Ikki!' – foi a única coisa que conseguiu exclamar antes de ser inundado por conselhos capazes de transformá-lo em um pimentão ambulante.

_S&J S&J_

'Sabe Shina, eu quase sinto pena de você...'

'Por que diz isso, Marin?'

'Porque, quando a June voltar, pode crer que ela vai querer se vingar do que você aprontou com ela.'

'Que nada.' – disse Shina fazendo um movimento de mão como que fazendo pouco caso do perigo, mas por dentro não pôde evitar de engolir em seco. Querendo ou não, June era forte, principalmente quando furiosa.

Marin apenas soltou uma risadinha ao imaginar a coça que June daria em Shina.

'Qual é a graça?' – veio a pergunta irritada de Shina

'Nada' – respondeu Marin caminhando até a janela para disfarçar, mas ao ver quem se aproximava não pôde evitar soltar mais risadas.

'Qual é o seu problema?' – soltou Shina totalmente indignada, detestava quando a amiga começava com esses risinhos sem explicação.

'É bom você ir se preparando...'

'Por quê?'

'June está voltando.'

Shina mal teve tempo de se juntar à Marin na janela quando a porta abriu de supetão. June entrou feito um raio e correu em direção a uma Shina que já preparava-se para o pior. Num pulo, a garota loira a alcançou e a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

'Shina! Estou tão feliz!'

'Hã?' - exclamaram Marin e Shina em uníssono.

'Você não vai bater nela?' – perguntou a ruiva, já triste por ter sua diversão interrompida.

'Marin!'

'Por que eu bateria? Graças à Shina hoje eu conheci um anjo!' – falou June sonhadora.

'Anjo?' – Shina adquiriu um olhar preocupado – 'Por acaso você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?'

'Claro que não! É que ele é tão lindo e educado que parece até um anjo.' – June apertou Shina ainda mais em seu abraço, quase sufocando a amiga.

'Ele? Quem?' – Marin perguntou extremamente curiosa.

'Shun! Eu o conheci hoje e, bem, ele é muito fofo! Ai, mal posso esperar para vê-lo outra vez!'

Marin soltou uma risadinha vendo a animação da amiga. Saltitante daquele jeito, até parecia uma adolescente apaixonada. Shina apenas rodou os olhos.

'Ok, ok! Já sabemos que você caiu de amores por esse tal de Shun. Agora, dá para me largar?' – com as bochechas vermelhas, June soltou o pescoço da garota de cabelos verdes e começou a murmurar de um modo em que não se entendia nada.

'O que é?' – como sempre Shina começava a se irritar – 'Fala direito! Eu ainda não conheço essa língua de menininhas apaixonadas.'

'Eu estava dizendo' – a garota respirou fundo para se acalmar – 'que eu NÃO caí de amores por ninguém!'

'Sei...'

'Sabe o quê? Que tom de voz incrédulo é esse?'

'Nada... Mas me diga' – falou com um sorriso malicioso no lábios – 'ele é bonzão mesmo? Talvez eu até acabe querendo ele para mim.'

Dessa vez Marin não se decepcionou, June aplicou um belo cascudo na cabeça de Shina e saiu pisando duro e bufando até o quarto. Já preparava-se para bater a porta, quando voltou a direcionar seu olhar, agora em chamas, na direção de Shina.

'Ele não é pro seu bico!' – gritou e bateu a porta com tudo.

'Viu?' – falou Shina com pose de quem sabe das coisas – 'Ela está caidinha por ele.'

'Deu para perceber... mas e aí?' – falou Marin animada – 'O que a gente vai aprontar para juntar o casalzinho?'

'Nada!'

'Como?'

'Isso mesmo que você ouviu, nada! Deixa que ela se vire.'

'Insensível.' – Marin falou inconformada.

'Eu não! Só não estou a fim de apanhar de novo. Se a June ver a gente aprontando qualquer coisa, pode crer que sobra cascudos para as duas, você sabe que ela não gosta que nos intrometamos nos seus assuntos.'

'Mas...'

'Além disso, eu sei, por experiência própria' – passou a mão pela cabeça dolorida – 'que os golpes dela são potentes.'

_S&J S&J_

'Shun! Acorda moleque!' – veio o grito, seguido do barulho de janelas sendo abertas, logo o sol invadiu o quarto despertando por completo o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

'Que foi Ikki?' – com os olhos sonolentos, Shun se levantou e, com um pouco de custo, conseguiu se libertar dos vários cobertores que estavam embolados na cama. – 'Ainda é cedo...'

'Deixa de moleza! Olha o dia que está lá fora! Mexa-se de uma vez e se manda!'

'Pra que essa pressa? Por acaso você espera alguém?'

'Isso não é da sua conta!'

Shun apenas soltou uma risadinha, quando Ikki ficava daquele jeito só podia significar que tinha um encontro com Esmeralda. A garota era uma amiga de infância dos dois e Ikki era totalmente apaixonado por ela.

'Não sabia que Esmeralda também estava passando as férias aqui.' – Shun falou como quem não quer nada.

'Eu também não, mas acabei encontrando com ela ontem e...' – parou ao notar o sorrisão de Shun – 'E eu já falei demais! Agora cai fora!'

Ainda sorrindo, Shun se arrumou, tomou seu café e saiu. Realmente o dia estava perfeito, com um céu azul sem nuvens. Colocou seus esquis e, assim que começou a deslizar pela neve, não pôde evitar lembrar-se da garota que conheceu no dia anterior. Ampliou seu sorriso. Com um pouco de sorte talvez pudesse encontrá-la novamente.

_S&J S&J_

'Bom Dia!' – Marin saudou alegremente suas amigas assim que elas adentraram a cozinha para tomar café. Como já era de esperar escutou vários resmungos vindo das duas. As garotas sempre ficavam meio mal humoradas de manhã cedo.

Shina conseguiu grunhir um bom dia. June apenas deu um leve aceno enquanto sentava-se e apoiava a cabeça nas mãos. Era incrível, podia dormir um dia inteiro que sempre quando acordava continuava sonolenta.

'Lindo dia, não?' – Marin continuou alegremente.

'Não sei como você consegue ter tanta animação logo de manhã.' – Shina resmungou servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

'Oras Shina, você tem que aprender a apreciar o dia desde cedo! Vamos lá!' – bateu palmas feliz, fazendo June terminar de acordar, a garota já estava quase pegando no sono, com a testa encostada na mesa. – 'Eu estou doida para experimentar o snowboard!'

'Até que é uma boa idéia esquiar hoje.' – comentou June enquanto começava a tomar um copo de leite.

'Esquiar é?' – Shina não perderia a oportunidade – 'Eu sei bem que você está é querendo encontrar o seu anjo outra vez.' – observou com satisfação o rosto de June tornar-se vermelho enquanto ela quase se engasgava com o leite.

'Quer parar?' – conseguiu exclamar em meio à tosse

'Pelo jeito acertei em cheio...'

'Não mesmo!'

'Muito bem, meninas!' – Marin interrompeu as duas resmungonas. – 'Terminem o café e VAMOS! A neve nos chama!'

'Sim senhora.' – falaram June e Shina já contagiadas com a animação de Marin.

_S&J S&J_

'Hahahahaha, mas você esquia muito mal hein?' – Shina divertia-se como nunca, vendo June cair tombo atrás de tombo.

'Quer parar?' – gritou a garota levantando-se vermelha de raiva.

'Você só sabe dizer isso?' – retrucou Shina.

'Grrrr... Você me irrita!' – gritou outra vez e tentou sair pisando duro, mas acabou caindo com tudo, fazendo Shina soltar risadas ainda mais ruidosas. Marin apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Shina adorava tirar June do sério.

'Aonde você vai?' – Marin gritou antes da amiga sair de suas vistas.

'Eu vou para bem longe dessa cabelinho verde aí!'

'Rá! Você não me engana! Eu sei que você está doidinha para sair rolando pela neve atrás do seu amado!' – Shina falou em meio às risadas.

'Não enche!' – respondeu antes de estar bem longe das duas garotas. Jamais iria admitir, mas estava realmente doida para encontrar Shun, mas claro que não doida ao ponto para sair rolando pela neve. Foi esse pensamento passar pela sua cabeça e June levou um escorregão acabando, de fato, rolando toda desengonçada pela neve.

Rolou uns bons metros antes de finalmente parar e conseguir levantar, meio tonta e coberta de neve dos pés à cabeça. Começou a bufar e soltar infinitos _'ninguém merece'_, definitivamente, neve e frio não era com ela. No meio de sua raiva não viu a aproximação de um rapaz. Continuou resmungando e, com mais um bufo, deu um soco de direita no ar, acertando em cheio o rosto do recém chegado, jogando o coitado longe.

'Ops.' – foi a única coisa que falou ao ver que havia acertado um alvo vivo no seu momento de indignação, correu até o rapaz e, ao ver quem era, sentiu uma imensa vontade de enterrar a cabeça na neve. Acertou um socão no Shun! Que vergonha... Mais vermelha que o casaco que vestia, June ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo.

'Você tem uma direita poderosa...' – ele falou divertido enquanto aceitava a ajuda.

'Ai, me desculpa... eu... não vi você e...'

'Tudo bem.'

'Mas, será que vai ficar uma marca?' – June murmurou preocupada e, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou a face vermelha do rapaz. Shun não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos, apreciando o toque gentil da garota, sorriu e esse gesto foi capaz de deixar o coração de June mais leve.

'Não se preocupe' – continuou sorrindo e acrescentou. – 'pelo jeito, nós só podemos nos encontrar em meio de acidentes.'

'É mesmo' – concordou sorrindo e afastando lentamente a mão da face do rapaz, arrependendo-se imediatamente desse ato ao sentir como tudo parecia mais frio no momento em que rompeu o contato.

'Eu...' – falou Shun também sentindo o quanto a temperatura havia diminuído. – 'eu estava indo até os teleféricos para poder ir esquiar em uma montanha mais alta... que você acha de irmos juntos?'

'Acho uma ótima idéia!' – concordou rapidamente esquecendo por completo o pequeno detalhe de que não sabia esquiar.

'Aquele montanha.' – disse Shun apontando para, aos olhos de June, uma imensa massa branca que erguia-se imponente até perder-se entre as nuvens. – 'é perfeita e tem um grau de dificuldade intermediário.'

'Hã... bem... não pode ser outra? Uma que seja mais perto.'

'Bem' – disse apontando para uma ainda mais assustadora e que estava ameaçadoramente próxima do local – 'tem aquela lá...'

'Por acaso, não tem uma que seja perto e pequena ao mesmo tempo?' – June falou sem jeito – 'É que... eu... não... – respirou fundo. Detestava ter que admitir que não sabia fazer alguma coisa – 'eu não sei esquiar! Vivo caindo e escorregando. Pronto, falei! Pode rir à vontade!' – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado, preparando-se para ouvir várias risadas, mas elas nunca vieram. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, tornou a encarar Shun e viu um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

'Eu não me importo de ficarmos os dois aqui... eu até acho que essa parte da montanha é muito mais bonita.'

June ficou encarando-o sem entender, ele falava como se nem tivesse escutado que ela não sabia esquiar. Se fosse algum amigo seu, ou pior, se fosse Shina, com certeza estaria rindo até acabar o ar de seus pulmões. Mas não, ele apenas a brindou com aquele lindo sorriso. Com certeza, Shun era um rapaz maravilhoso!

'Já decidi! – Shun tornou a falar – 'Vamos ficar por aqui e eu aproveito para te ajudar a esquiar melhor.'

'Sério?' – praticamente gritou, depois disfarçou com uma tossidinha e tentou se controlar – 'Bem, eu ficaria muito feliz se fizesse isso, mas não tem problema para você?'

'Nenhum... agora vamos.' – pegou a mão da garota, sentindo novamente o mesmo calor gostoso de antes, levou-a até um ponto mais alto e passou a dar instruções.

June sentia seu coração dando cambalhotas no peito, não tinha nem idéia do que sentia, só sabia que era bom, e como era. Com um grande sorriso, escutou as explicações dadas por Shun, não prestando muita atenção nas palavras, mas sim na pessoa que as pronunciava.

'Acho que agora você já pode tentar.' – o rapaz falou por fim, inconsciente do estado encantado em que a garota se encontrava. Ela apenas piscou algumas vezes, entendendo lentamente o que ele havia dito e saindo instantaneamente do estado em que se encontrava assim que a informação atingiu seu cérebro. Teria que tentar esquiar o que significava que teria era que se esborrachar na neve.

Shun notou a rápida mudança sofrida pelas expressões de June e aproximou-se, passando seu braço ao redor da cintura da garota.

'Não se preocupe, não deixarei que você caia enquanto estiver do meu lado.'

Agora sim que June achou que cairia, apenas em ouvir aquela maravilhosa voz falando em seu ouvido. Movimentou a cabeça em afirmação e começou a curtir o toque de Shun enquanto deslizavam pela neve. Nunca havia pensado que esquiar pudesse ser tão prazeroso.

_Continua..._

N.A: Oi pessoal o/

Cá estou eu com um romance levinho de Shun e June... descobri que eles ficam muito lindos juntos estou adorando escrever.

Bem, eu comecei a escrever por uma sugestão que a June Briefs fez há tempos atrás de que seria legal eu escrever um romance com os dois... demorei, eras, é verdade mas finalmente a história está andando... de fato estou quase terminando por isso comecei a postar. June, beijocas p vc garota! E tb para todo o pessoal do Shun´s Angels ai, é tão legal saber que existem tantas pessoas tb apaixonadas pelo Verdinho

Quero agradecer de montão à Rô q me ajudou demais... me deu mtas e mtas idéias e tb revisou a fic q sem ela com certeza seria uma tragédia completa hehehehe beijos especiais à vc maninha!

Agradeço tb à Sammy q leu e amou. Beijões e muitos upas p vc sobrinha linda!

Deixem comentários. Por favooooooooor! Hehehe

Beijos a todos!

Mar


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Deixa o Amor Acontecer_**

_Por: Marjarie _

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

**Capítulo 2**

'Olha só... essa aí parece que viu o passarinho dos cabelos verdes...' - falou Shina assim que viu a amiga entrar na cabana.

'Pássaro? Não, não lembro de ter visto...' - falou ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto caminhava quase que flutuando e não prestando a menor atenção no jeito sarcástico que Shina usava para falar.

'Ué? Não vai replicar?' 'O quê? Ah sim, sim eu tenho uma réplica bem bonita da torre de Tókio' 

'Como?' - falou Shina sem entender patavinas do que June dizia - 'Ih, pelo jeito essa daí está vagando pelo espaço...'

'Ah, mas é tão lindo!' - exclamou Marin com os olhos brilhando - 'Eu adoro um romance! Diz aí June, quando vai ser o casamento?'

'Comé que é?' - gritou voltando finalmente à Terra - 'Casamento? Você tá doida? Eu nem sequer estou namorando, que viagem é essa?'

'Não está?' - disse Marin não entendendo - 'Mas parecia que você estava até pensando no vestido de noiva que ia usar...'

'É' - continuou Shina - 'E eu estava até pensando que você tinha pulado as formalidades e partido direto para a lua-de-mel. Se é que você me entende...' - completou com seu sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto.

'Vocês piraram!' - gritou June sentindo que todo o seu sangue estava concentrado nas bochechas - 'E eu não vou perder tempo conversando com piradas!' - exclamou e, como no dia anterior saiu a passos pesados até o quarto e bateu a porta ao passar, fazendo um barulho alto preencher o local.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio.

'Estou começando a ficar preocupada...' - falou Shina olhando pensativa para a porta fechada.

'Eu também, ela é tão cabeçuda que ainda não percebeu que está apaixonada...'

'Hã? E quem falou nisso? Estou preocupada é com o forro... Acho que ele não resiste a mais uma batida furiosa da porta... Eu é que não vou gastar meu dinheiro com consertos.'

'Tsc, tsc' - foi o único som feito por Marin antes de Shina continuar.

'E por falar em grana...' - sorriu e tirou algumas notas do bolso - 'Eu aposto que essa tonta só se declara no último dia de férias.'

'Shina! Eu não acredito que você vai fazer uma aposta dessas!' 

'Qual é o problema? Está com medo de perder? É, acho que é isso já que você está cansada de sempre perder para mim.' - falou com um sorriso vitorioso, sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Marin. A garota jamais deixaria de fazer algo por simples medo.

'Muito bem!' - a ruiva falou após alguns minutos de debate interno - 'Eu aceito a sua aposta!'

'Até que aceitou rápido...' - comentou Shina 'E eu aposto que os dois estão juntos em uma semana!' 

'Hum... você está supervalorizando a velocidade da June, mas tudo bem, melhor para mim, já que a vitória está praticamente na mão.'

'Isso é o que você pensa.'

S&J S&J 

'Bom dia!' – exclamou June feliz assim que adentrou a cozinha na manhã seguinte. Por incrível que pareça, hoje não havia acordado de mau humor.

'Bom dia.' – veio a resposta das suas duas amigas que estranharam o fato da garota parecer ter esquecido que havia ficado indignada com elas no dia anterior. Mas como ficar de mau humor quando tinha combinado de ver Shun novamente?

Com movimentos animados e cantarolando feliz, June fez seu desjejum e arrumou-se para sair.

'Pode-se saber aonde a senhorita vai tão feliz?' – Marin perguntou com um sorriso estampando sua face. Pelo bom humor de June já tinha certeza de qual seria a resposta.

'Vou ver o Shun.' – respondeu enquanto colocava suas luvas.

'Ah, só podia ser o Shun...' - Shina comentou – 'Pelo jeito vocês vão terminar o que começaram ontem...'

'Quer parar?' – foi a única coisa que o vermelhão permitiu que June dissesse antes de sair depressa da cabana.

'Comporte-se!' – veio a recomendação de Shina em meio às risadinhas safadas.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, June caminhou até o local onde havia combinado de se encontrar com Shun. Viu o rapaz já a esperando, sentado ao chão e juntando grandes quantidades de neve.

'Bom dia Shun! O que você está fazendo?'

'Bom dia, estou fazendo um boneco de neve...'

'Mesmo?' – esperou o rapaz acenar com a cabeça – 'Que legal! Eu nunca fiz um...'

'Oras, não seja por isso... senta aqui e me ajuda... você vai ver como é divertido.' – Shun falou com seu doce sorriso no rosto.

'Oba!' – June bateu palmas feliz e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, ajudando-o a juntar mais neve.

Logo os dois riam enquanto empilhavam mais e mais neve, formando o corpo e o rosto do boneco.

'E então, com quem você quer que ele pareça?' – Shun perguntou após um tempinho.

'Pode ser qualquer pessoa?'

'Claro...'

'Então, deixa comigo!' – determinada, June correu até as árvores, juntando galhos e um emaranhado de matos verdes, quando voltou, tinha um sorriso traquinas no rosto. Largou o material no chão e esfregou uma mão na outra, animada, logo começou a dar uma forma feminina ao monte de neve – 'Shun! Vem e me ajuda' – falou ao ver que o rapaz apenas a observava.

Rapidamente ele uniu-se à garota, mesmo sem saber direito em quem June estava pensando em deixar o boneco parecido. Soltando grandes risadas, June separou pequenos gravetos dos galhos e colocou-os nas mãos da boneca, feito grandes unhas, depois ajeitou os matos verdes como se fossem cabelo, o cabelo digno de uma bruxa. Finalizou desenhando um rosto pavoroso, com olhos estalados e grandes dentões.

'Hahahaha, mas está igualzinho!' 

'Quem é?' – Shun perguntou curioso

'É a Shina, ela vive pegando no meu pé... hahahaha' – colocou as mãos na barriga e se dobrou de tanto rir – 'E, eu já sei o que faremos' – escreveu o nome na barriga da boneca e pegou a mão de Shun, começando a puxá-lo para que corresse junto com ela – 'Vamos chamá-la!'

Correram tropeçando na neve e logo alcançaram a cabana de June, soltando risadas, a garota aproximou-se da porta, juntou um punhado de neve e chamou – 'Ô, Shina!'

Esperaram poucos minutos antes da garota de cabelos verdes surgir à porta, June não perdeu tempo e atirou a neve com vontade, errando o alvo por falta de mira, mas conseguindo enfurecer Shina.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo garota tonta?' – Shina perguntou com fúria.

'Corre!' – foi a única coisa que June gritou antes de disparar, sendo seguida por Shun que não estava entendendo bulhufas. Pouco depois Shina uniu-se à correria, lançando os mais feios xingamentos e doida para dar uma lição em June, mas parou de chofre ao encontrar um boneco de neve de péssimo gosto em seu caminho.

'Mas, o que...' – analisou mais de perto e viu o seu nome escrito nele – 'JUNE!' – gritou enfurecida enquanto June rolava de rir. A cara que Shina fazia nesse momento era impagável.

'Hahahaha' – June perdeu totalmente a noção do perigo a aproximou-se de Shina – 'Só é uma pena que ele não fala, se não, pode ter certeza de que eu colocaria uma voz de taquara rachada hahahaha.'

'Como é?' – Shina mais bufou do que falou e começou a se aproximar ameaçadoramente de June, a garota apenas riu e, aproveitando que Shun estava perto, escondeu-se atrás dele, não parando de rir nenhum segundo sequer.

Finalmente Shina tomou conhecimento do rapaz e foi obrigada a admitir para si mesma que June era uma tremenda sortuda, ele era o maior gato. Resolveu castigar a amiga de forma diferente, mudou a expressão e aproximou-se agora, insinuante.

'Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados, eu sou a Shina' – chegou bem pertinho e sorriu de pura satisfação ao ver como June havia parado de rir.

'Hã...' – Shun estava mais que perdido – 'Eu sou o Shun.'

'É um prazer...' – Shina falou e aproximou-se ainda mais, dando um beijo cheio de segundas intenções no rosto do rapaz, em seguida dirigiu um olhar vitorioso à garota loira e saiu caminhando tranqüilamente. Deixando para trás uma June prestes a soltar fogo pela boca e um Shun vermelho e apavorado. Sorriu ainda mais, como era bom aprontar com os outros.

S&J S&J 

Após o episódio do boneco, June se negou veementemente a dirigir novamente a palavra à Shina, fato que não pareceu importar nem um pouco à garota de cabelos verdes, que continuou com insinuações de como adoraria beijar outras partes mais íntimas do corpo de Shun. Mesmo com todo o auto controle que utilizava, June não agüentou muito tempo e, numa manhã, jogou com força uma cadeira que estava à sua frente, vendo com satisfação a cabelinho verde abaixar-se para escapar. Não continuou jogando o restante dos móveis porque tinha algo muito mais interessante para fazer no momento. Encontrar-se com o seu anjinho.

Saiu sentindo a alma lavada, mas ainda um pouco irritada. A Shina era uma traidora, ficava fazendo essas coisas mesmo sabendo que ela amava Shun. O quê? Amava? Parou com os olhos muito abertos, não acreditava que tinha pensado algo assim. Sacudiu a cabeça com muita força e empurrou essa loucura para longe de sua mente.

Tornou a sorrir ao ver Shun aproximando-se com aquele carinhoso sorriso no rosto, nesse momento qualquer dúvida desapareceu. A única coisa que importava era estar junto de Shun sem se preocupar com qualquer sentimento estranho que pudesse surgir.

'Bom dia June!'

'Bom dia... E então, o que faremos hoje?'

'Hum...' – ele parou um pouquinho para pensar, até que viu o que estava à sua volta. Neve, muita neve, a munição perfeita para – 'Guerra de bolas de neve!' – soltou e rapidamente juntou um punhado nas mãos e atirou com vontade no cabelo de June.

'Eu-não-acredito!' – gritou a garota irada fazendo seu sorriso voar para longe. Abaixou-se e pegou um tantão de neve, jogando em Shun que desviou por um triz e começou a correr – 'Volta aqui seu moleque!' – gritou juntando mais e mais neve e atirando a torto e a direito.

Vendo a péssima mira da garota, Shun parou e ficou apenas rindo. Agora sim que June se indignou, juntou toda a neve que pôde e...

POF!

Acertou em cheio o rosto de Shun. O rapaz se recuperou depressa e devolveu o troco. Em pouco tempo a neve voava para todos os lados e os dois riam de se acabar.

Durante a brincadeira, June acabou melhorando, e muito, a sua pontaria.

'Eu me rendo!' – gritou Shun depois de levar mais uma bolada no nariz – 'Você venceu!'

'Viva!' – a garota gritou saindo de trás de uma árvore que usava como escudo – 'Eu sou demais!' – começou a pular toda faceira.

Shun aproveitou a distração e atirou mais um punhado de neve acertando June em cheio.

'Seu danado!' – parou na hora com sua dança da vitória e começou a correr atrás do rapaz que soltava muito mais risadas enquanto fugia. Na correria June acabou levando um belo tropeção justamente quando estava a ponto de alcançar o fujão. Resultado, acabou caindo com tudo em cima dele, ficando ambos esparramados na neve. Os rostos extremamente próximos, os narizes praticamente se tocando.

Naquele momento tudo pareceu silenciar e a distância entre eles parecia diminuir cada vez mais. Os olhos de Shun miravam os lábios da garota, enquanto ela fechava os olhos lentamente. As respirações agora se mesclavam... Os corações pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo acelerado... Estavam quase se tocando, foi quando June abriu os olhos assustada, e afastou-se constrangida. O que ela estava prestes a fazer? Ia beijá-lo? Ele era apenas seu amigo... não era? Tá certo que era um amigo lindo e maravilhoso, mas... estava confusa.

Encarou Shun e achou ter visto a mesma confusão estampada em seu olhar. E estava certa. Ele realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Num momento brincavam como crianças e no outro seus lábios se aproximavam como os pólos opostos de um ímã. Sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. Seja o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, não podia deixar que isso estragasse a amizade que surgira entre eles. Enlaçou a cintura da garota para erguer-se junto com ela.

'Acho que é melhor irmos para casa... estamos totalmente encharcados por causa da neve.' – Shun falou assim que ficaram de pé e a uma distância segura um do outro.

'O quê?' – June ainda estava meio perdida – 'É... sim... é melhor irmos... bem, a gente se vê...' – ia começar a caminhar, quando Shun tornou a se aproximar e depositou um beijo suave em seu rosto.

'Tchau, June...' – falou com carinho e observou com gosto que um sorriso tornou a enfeitar o rosto de June.

'Tchau! E não se esqueça das nossas aulas de esqui!' – acenou e saiu em direção à sua cabana.

'Não se preocupe... eu não esquecerei...' – assim que a garota estava longe, começou a caminhar para sua própria cabana. Andava de modo distraído e quando viu, já estava com o nariz na porta. Abriu-a e quando ia entrar escutou vozes sussurradas, parou muito quieto e ficou escutando, reconheceu-as de imediato. Era seu irmão e Esmeralda. Deu meia volta e fechou a porta, não acreditava ser direito interromper o que achava que aconteceria em seguida. Sorriu de pura satisfação enquanto caminhava, já estava mais do que na hora daqueles dois se acertarem.

_S&J S&J_

'Esmeralda... há algo que preciso lhe dizer.' – Ikki a encarou sério, tomando coragem para o que deveria falar.

'O quê?' – perguntou curiosa e viu que o rapaz ainda parecia incerto sobre como começar o assunto. – 'Pode me contar' – brindou-o com aquele sorriso que era dedicado apenas a ele. Aquele sorriso que era capaz de mandar para longe todas as suas dúvidas. Isso era tudo o que Ikki precisava, aproximou-se mais e falou com a voz rouca.

'Eu... quero dizer que...' – mas que droga, por que era tão difícil dizer? – 'Esmeralda, eu...' – parou de novo, irritado com a demora daquelas benditas palavras saírem – 'Quer saber?' – falou após mais alguns gaguejos – 'Melhor mostrar do que dizer' – e pôs a mão na nuca da garota, trazendo-a para perto até tomar seus lábios em um beijo.

Começou de modo suave, mas ao perceber que era retribuído, enlaçou a delicada cintura da garota e a trouxe para bem perto, aprofundando o beijo. E que beijo. Esmeralda sentia que tudo à sua volta se nublava, a única coisa que importava eram aqueles braços fortes a abraçando, aquela boca acariciando a sua. Separaram-se sem ar. Ficaram encarando-se até que Esmeralda quebrou o silêncio.

'Se eu entendi bem o que você queria dizer, a resposta é, eu também.'

Ikki não perdeu mais tempo, com um grande sorriso, tornou a abraçar forte a garota e a perder-se em outro beijo apaixonado. Naquele momento ambos estavam completos, e sabiam disso.

_Continua..._

Oiiiiii! E então, gostaram desse cap? Eu sei q ta pequeninho mas eu não consigo escrever caps grandões... aiai...

Bem, agora vamos à resposta aos reviews! Tô muito feliz com eles (com um sorrisão besta e os olhos brilhando) muito obrigada!

**Lu: **primeiro review! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! E, já compensei não ter mandado a fic p vc antes . Espero q esteja gostando da história. Beijocas p vc sobrinha querida!

**Jéssy: **Fiquei felizona por vc também gostar de fics Shun e June. Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Eles são mesmo super bonitinhos juntos . Torço para que este cap tenha ficado do seu agrado. Beijos!

**Rô: **Maninha! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Adorei receber review seu, me deixou pra lá de contente tchê! Hehehehe. E saber q vc está orgulhosa me deixa toda emocionada. Muito obrigada por toda a Força, sem você essa padawan aqui estaria perdida. Beijocas querida.

**Ich nich liebe:** Olá! Adorei seu review, minha maninha me mandou ele por torpedo quando eu tava longe do pc e me deixou toda felizzzzzzzzzz. Muito obrigada, adorei o q vc escreveu! E aí está mais um cap para vc. Beijos!

**Sammy:** Ooooiiiiiiiiiii! Obrigada por comentar o cap... me deixou muito feliz! E q ótimo vc estar gostando do Ikki e da Shina, eu adorei escrever eles assim e, concordo com vc, os tombos são bem legais, gostei d escreve-los. E... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Adorei os parabéns e vc me desejar sucesso, meu sorriso só não aumenta mais por falta de espaço hehehehe. Beijokinhas!

E agora um recadinho, eu e minha família fofa temos um blog 'Os Kinomoto' quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, o endereço é este:

Familiakinomoto ponto weblogger ponto terra ponto com ponto br

Só tem o esquema de arrumar os pontos já que o FF não aceita endereços de sites...

Beijões a todos e até a próxima o/


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Deixa o amor acontecer_**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

**Capítulo 3 **

Os dias foram passando de modo tranqüilo... a não ser para June, que começava a se desesperar com o fim das férias aproximando-se cada vez mais. E junto a isso o momento em que teria que se despedir de Shun...

Resolveu não pensar muito no assunto. Afinal sofrer por antecedência apenas piorava as coisas.

Colocou seus esquis e saiu imensamente sorridente para mais uma aula com Shun. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava começando a adorar aquele ar das montanhas. Foi quando sentiu mãos cobertas de luvas cobrirem seus olhos.

'Adivinha quem é?' – veio a voz brincalhona que fez June soltar risadas.

'Hum... deixe-me pensar...' – falou fingindo concentração enquanto movia suas mãos até a cintura do rapaz e começava a enchê-lo de cócegas. Não demorou muito até que ele começasse a gargalhar e fosse obrigado a soltá-la. June apenas virou-se, parando de frente a ele e continuou com o ataque.

'Hey, isso não vale!' – ele reclamou enquanto tentava a todo custo afastar as mãos sapecas da garota.

Ficaram vários minutos nessa disputa até que June finalmente o soltou vendo com satisfação o quanto ele ficava fofo com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir. Se soubesse que seria tão divertido, teria enchido-o de cócegas muito antes.

Após se acalmar, o rapaz cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ficando com o rosto levemente emburrado. June aproveitou para aproximar-se e depositar um beijo estalado no rosto dele.

'Bom dia, Shun!' – falou toda contente e com um grande sorriso inocente no rosto. Shun acabou não resistindo muito tempo e logo descruzou os braços retribuindo o sorriso recebido.

'Você é uma danada mesmo hein?' – comentou alegre.

'Eu?' – outro sorriso inocente, e Shun começou a rir com gosto.

'Agora eu sei porque a Shina pega no seu pé... você não fica atrás quando é para aprontar com os outros... mas não se preocupe, isso terá troco...' – comentou casualmente enquanto a pegava pela mão e começava a passar as instruções para que June pudesse esquiar.

Em poucos minutos a garota já descia pela neve, conseguindo manter-se em pé todo o tempo, o que era realmente um recorde.

'Estou gostando de ver.' – Shun falou com satisfação na voz ao ver o quanto ela havia melhorado – 'Estou até achando que você nem precisa mais da minha ajuda...' – mal essas palavras escaparam e June arregalou os olhos. O quê? Não precisava mais das aulas dele? De jeito de nenhum! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Deu um impulso um pouco mais forte e fez o possível para tropeçar nas próprias pernas... teve um pouco de trabalho, mas por fim, conseguiu cair um belo de um tombo, ficando com a cara enterrada num monte de neve. Nossa, e não é que cair de propósito era um negócio complicado?

Em instantes, Shun já estava parado ao seu lado com um semblante preocupado e começou a ajudá-la a levantar. Assim que ela já estava de pé, pôde observá-la melhor e estranhou o sorrisão no rosto da garota. Normalmente ela ficava com a tromba digna de um elefante quando caía.

'Bem... acho que você terá que continuar com as aulas' – June falou mal contendo o entusiasmo. Notou que ele permaneceu algum tempo a analisando em silêncio. Ih... será que ele percebeu? Mas é claro, com esse sorrisão besta que ela tinha na cara. Droga de rosto expressivo! Ela dificilmente conseguia esconder o que pensava, era só encará-la que já dava para perceber tudo.

'Não tem problema, a gente continua a esquiar junto.' – Shun falou calmamente, mas rindo por dentro. Não é que a garota era uma danadinha mesmo?

'Iupi!' – June tentou fazer o que seria um pulo. Seria caso ela conseguisse alcançar o chão de modo satisfatório, mas o que conseguiu foi um outro belo tombo. – 'Droga...' – resmungou com uma carranca, arrancando risadas de Shun. Essa sim que era a June após um tombo.

Voltaram a esquiar por mais algum tempo, com June caindo mais alguns ocasionais tombos de propósito, apenas para em seguida ser ajudada por Shun. Ah, como era bom sentir o toque dele.

Foi quando Ikki e Esmeralda passaram perto do local, ambos de mãos dadas e parecendo envoltos em um mundo só deles. Trocando sorrisos tão grandes que chegavam a ofuscar tudo à volta.

'Eles ficam tão lindos juntos!' – June comentou radiante após observar por algum tempo o casal e em seguida voltou a encarar Shun – 'Ele é o seu irmão, né?'

'Sim... pelo que percebi ele e Esmeralda se entenderam alguns dias atrás, pouco depois de...' – parou. Não pôde evitar lembrar do quase beijo e achou melhor guardar silêncio. Aquilo ainda estava sem uma explicação coerente em sua cabeça. Talvez se conversasse com alguém suas dúvidas pudessem ser amenizadas.

_S&J S&J_

'Ikki, aquele lá não é o Shun?' – Esmeralda perguntou com voz suave ao finalmente observar o ambiente à sua volta.

'Sim, sim... ele e a garota que sacudiu seu coração'

'Eles são um lindo casal...' – comentou com um suspiro – 'Mas eles parecem tão perdidos, não acha? Como se ainda estivessem em conflito com os próprios sentimentos.'

'Rá!' – Ikki exclamou com tom de quem sabe das coisas – 'O Shun é muito lento para perceber o que sente... totalmente ao contrário de mim.'

Esmeralda não pôde evitar rir ao ouvir o último comentário, considerando que ela e Ikki se conheciam há vários anos, não podia dizer que ele fosse um exemplo de rapidez.

'Quê, que foi? Qual o motivo da graça?' – Ikki meio que resmungou fazendo o riso de Esmeralda aumentar ainda mais. Esse era seu Ikki, sempre com esse jeito resmungão que a encantava por completo.

'Nada, só estava pensando em convidá-los para um chá.'

'Você é quem sabe...' – continuou com a voz resmungona e cruzando os braços. Esmeralda apenas se enlaçou a eles e começou a puxá-lo.

'Vamos lá Ikki! O seu irmão está precisando de um empurrãozinho.' – falou alegre enquanto praticamente o arrastava, arrancando um sorriso carinhoso do rapaz.

_S&J S&J_

'Então, estão se divertindo bastante?' – Esmeralda perguntou com voz alegre enquanto servia chá com biscoitos. Os quatro haviam acabado de entrar na cabana dos rapazes e estavam sentados à mesa.

'Bashdande!' – June respondeu com voz enrolada por estar com a boca cheia de biscoito. – 'Ops... desculpe...' – falou ao terminar de engolir, fazendo Shun rir às gargalhadas da cara envergonhada dela. June apenas deu um tapa em seu braço – 'Quer parar?'

'Não...' – e continuou rindo – 'você falando de boca cheia é um sarro.'

'Ah, mas é que tava tão gostoso...' – continuou fazendo biquinho, mas parou ao notar os olhares divertidos de Ikki e Esmeralda. – 'Ah...' – ficou instantaneamente vermelha – 'Foi...' – resolveu dar uma voltinha rápida no assunto e dirigiu a palavra à Esmeralda – 'foi você que fez?'

'Sim, se quiser depois te passo a receita.' – Esmeralda achou melhor responder à pergunta e não comentar nada sobre a interação entre June e Shun. Os dois realmente pareciam meio constrangidos com relação aos próprios sentimentos. Mas Ikki não dava mostras de pensar da mesma forma que ela. Viu que ele preparava a boca para soltar algum comentário engraçadinho e apenas deu um belo pisão no pé do rapaz que fechou a boca na hora.

'Brigada!' – June exclamou alegre e voltou a encher a boca de biscoitos – 'Iscto é meshm muido baum.'

Todos apenas soltaram risadinhas e voltaram a comer.

Em pouco tempo a conversa começou a correr solta e todos riam até não poder mais, bem, não todos já que Shun estava mais interessado em camuflar o rosto atrás da franja. Ikki resolveu aproveitar a ocasião para contar todos os seus podres. Sabem como é, aquelas coisas que fazemos quando não passamos de inocentes crianças, mas que definitivamente são vergonhosas quando estamos maiores.

'E então...' – Ikki continuou com a narrativa – 'ele abriu o maior berreiro porque eu pus para lavar o seu lençol de estimação, tinha que ver' – nesse ponto o rapaz imitou uma voz infantil – 'Ikki, você vai matar afogada a minha tobertinha!'

'Que bonitinho!' – June falou rindo.

'E teve a vez em que ele tentou dar um banho no gato...'

'Ah não...' – Shun gemeu.

'Ah sim...' – Ikki continuou – 'Tudo daria certo se o tontinho não resolvesse lavar o coitado com álcool. Pegou um frasco dos grandes e despejou com vontade no pobre bicho. Eu só vi o gato passando como um risco por mim, com o pêlo todo descabelado e fedendo que era uma tristeza. Levei um bom tempo até tirar todo o álcool... mas pelo menos ele não deu para o gato tomar... já pensaram em eu criar um gatinho bebum?' – as meninas voltaram a rir – 'Desde então nós sempre preferimos deixar os bichinhos de estimação sujos do que pedir para esse desastre ambulante dar um banho.'

'Mas eu só tinha 4 anos...'

'Ah, mas se é por questão de idade...'

'Ikki, fica quieto!'

'Por quê? Ainda envergonhado da vez em que preparou um bolo com talco ao invés de farinha? Ou quem sabe quando estava distraído assistindo tv e foi preparar um achocolatado, mas acabou colocando maionese dentre do copo.'

Agora as risadas encheram por completo o local, aquilo foi a gota d'água. Shun cruzou os braços e falou muito sério.

'Ikki... Olha que eu conto daquela vez que você pôs fogo na aula de química!' – essa sentença foi suficiente para o rapaz de cabelos azuis, parar de rir e fechar a expressão.

'Ok, ok, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado...'

'Ah, agora fiquei curiosa!' – Esmeralda falou – 'Conta aí vai!'

'Já está tarde.' – Ikki cortou o assunto e levantou-se – 'Preciso terminar de descascar as batatas para fazer o jantar.' – disse e saiu rapidamente.

Mal o rapaz sumiu pela porta da cozinha e as garotas se aproximaram de Shun.

'E aí... o que aconteceu?'

'E não ouse contar nada!' – veio o grito indignado de Ikki que só serviu para todos rirem ainda mais. Ah, mas Shun não ficaria quieto... jamais que perderia a oportunidade de se vingar do irmão traíra.

'Bem...' – Shun começou falando em um cochicho – 'digamos que o Ikki andava vendo muito animes e resolveu inventar um novo ataque, mas acredito que ele não imaginasse que o negócio fosse funcionar daquele jeito.' – Deu uma pequena pausa para dar mais emoção à narrativa – 'Era a prova prática e eu, como era mais novo que ele, pude ficar na sala junto com o professor. O Ikki insistiu nisso, pois não tinha ninguém para ficar comigo.' – Shun parou por um momento parecendo lembrar com grande carinho da época em que eram crianças e tinham que cuidar um do outro por serem órfãos – 'Então, durante a prova, o Ikki aproveitou quando não tinha ninguém olhando e pegou fósforo e o bico de Bunsen, acendeu e tocou no fogo uma mistura braba que estava fazendo. Só deu ele gritando AVE FÊNIX enquanto uma língua de fogo corria até o teto. Aí já viu né? As meninas entraram em pânico correndo e gritando, os meninos falavam _"Maneiro, cara"_ enquanto o Ikki olhava orgulhoso para o seu ataque, até que veio bem no seu cabelo. Aí, quem corria era ele como uma chama humana e o professor, coitado, tava mais perdido que eu no meio da confusão. Foi quando um garoto pegou um extintor de incêndio e o jogou. Mas não sei se vocês entenderam bem, ele jogou o extintor.' – Shun parou para acalmar o riso.

'O extintor?' – June quase se engasgou com o riso, imaginando o extintor voando desgovernado.

'Sim! E aquele baita negócio quase acertou a cabeça do Ikki que ficou doido. Gritou outro AVE FÊNIX e correu com seus cabelos em chamas até o garoto. Nesse ponto acho que a escola inteira já tinha ouvido a gritaria e veio acudir, mas foi um outro professor que chegou e usou corretamente o extintor, salvando o pessoal e deixando o Ikki apenas chamuscado. Ainda lembro bem dele cheio de espuma com apenas os olhos e o nariz, aparecendo.' – parou e voltou a rir.

'Shun!' – as risadas cessaram no ato ao ouvirem a voz mal humorada de Ikki que estava ameaçador na porta da cozinha com uma faca na mão e a batata descascada na outra – 'Você é um linguarudo!'

'Ih, sujou.' – Shun falou com cara de fingido arrependimento que só serviu para aumentar a vontade que Ikki tinha de atirar alguns legumes naquele debochado.

'Ah Ikkizinho' – Esmeralda interviu, falando com voz cheia de carinho, deixando Ikki vermelho. Shun e June apenas trocaram um rápido olhar antes de começarem a rir do apelido – 'Ele só tava contando uma historinha sua... agora, vamos que eu te ajudo com a jantar.' – pegou o namorado pelo braço e o levou de volta à cozinha, não sem olhar para trás e mandar uma piscadela marota para Shun, ele apenas riu, já sabia que a Esmeralda planejava domar a fera.

'Bem, e eu já vou andando... aposto que Marin deve estar morrendo de preocupação e que a Shina deve estar tirando conclusões nem um pouco inocentes sobre o que está acontecendo.' – June suspirou de modo dramático o que apenas fez Shun rir, pelo que sabia das amigas da garota elas eram realmente umas figuras.

Dando um sorrisinho, June levantou-se e logo Shun fez o mesmo e a acompanhou até a porta.

'Tchau Shun, adorei conhecer a sua família!' – falou alegre enquanto dava um beijo no rosto do rapaz e pegava seus esquis – 'A gente se vê!' – acenou e saiu correndo.

'Tchau!' – Shun acenou de volta e ficou a observando até que estivesse longe. Não pôde evitar um sorriso carinhoso ao lembrar do que ela disse. Família. Embora fosse pequena, com só ele e Ikki, e também a querida Esmeralda, não podia negar que era a melhor família do mundo.

_Continua... _

Eu acho bem bunitinho esse final hehehe... adoro o carinho que o Ikki e o Shun tem um pelo outro. E a June, safada ela né? Hehehehe

Bem... agora estamos na metade da fic... foi rápido, mas a história é rapidinha mesmo, acho q fica melhor de ler

Espero q estejam gostando

Agora... a resposta dos reviews o/

**Mana Rô**: eba! Adoro receber review seu, me dá tanta felicidade! Obrigada! E... legal a Shina ter agradado até a vc... sei bem como vc a detesta e saber q vc gostou da personalidade q criei me deixa pra lá de contente. E o finalzinho com o Ikki... ai, eu tb gostei muito. Beijocas!

**Jéssy**: Olá! Aí está mais um cap... com mais romances na neve espero q vc goste. E... a Shina está agradando mesmo... q alegriaaaaaaaaa! Beijos e brigada pelo review!

**Ich liebe nicht**: ah, já aconteceu comigo tb d escrever o nome errado pela pressa hehehe... até minha data de nascimento eu já errei hehehe... ai, mais uma vez vc me deixou hiper contente com o review... mto obrigada! E... vc tb está gostando da Shina, q felicidadi! É muito gratificante quando mudamos o jeito de um determinado personagem e as pessoas gostam! To com um sorrisão enorme de alegria! E, o casal principal... concordo, eles são demais! Mto, mto, mto fofos! To tão feliiiiiiiiiiz! Beijos! 

Beijões a todos e até o próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 4

Putz, como sempre eu sou uma esquecida total, deveria ter dito isso no primeiro cap... Saint Seiya não me pertence, é tudo do Kuramada-sensei, apenas uso os personagens para diversão, então não me processem... agora sim, vamos ao cap!

* * *

**_Deixa o amor acontecer_**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

**Capítulo 4 **

'Hey June, que você acha de fazermos algo diferente hoje?' – Shun perguntou na maior animação logo após cumprimentar a amiga.

'Acho que seria uma boa!' – falou contagiada pelo bom humor dele – 'O que você sugere?'

'Eu estava pensando em...' – fez uma pausa só para deixá-la curiosa.

'Em? O quê?' – perguntou tentando disfarçar a curiosidade, mas ela acabou vencendo após alguns milésimos de segundos – 'Conta aí!' – ele não respondeu nada e apenas sorriu, June não se deu por vencida – 'Shunzinho, conta. Conta, conta, contaaaaaaa!'

Shun acabou deixando escapar a risada, June era uma figura mesmo.

'Tudo bem, eu conto' – falou mal controlando o riso.

'E o que é?' – perguntou ainda com o rosto transbordando curiosidade.

'Vamos pegar o teleférico e ir até uma área que a Esmeralda disse que é linda e eu estava pensando em tirarmos umas fotos. Que tal?'

'Ótimo!' – June respondeu no seu tradicional jeito saltitante – 'E depois você ainda pode me ensinar o snowboard!'

'Snowboard?' – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando a proposta. Até que se tocou do que ela queria – 'Hum, agora que você já é expert no esqui quer tentar novos desafios?' – falou com seu olhar mais questionador, mas pensando que só podia ser isso mesmo já que a garota deveria estar cansada de forjar tombos.

'Sim!' – June respondeu sem pensar – 'Esquiar já tá uma barbada e...' – parou ao perceber a mancada – 'Eu quero dizer... hã... sabe como é, é sempre bom experimentar tudo o que a neve oferece.'

'Sim, claro...' – Shun comentou, rindo por dentro do sorriso amarelo dela, mas não adiantava, ela podia vir com as desculpas mais esfarrapadas que ele não deixava de achá-la uma graça – 'e agora, podemos ir?'

'Yes!' – gritou feliz antes de ajudar Shun a preparar uma mochila com os equipamentos que iriam precisar.

_S&J S&J_

'Uaaauuuuuu!' – June falou totalmente maravilhada ao chegarem ao local. Shun tinha toda razão, era lindo.

'Pelo jeito você gostou' – O rapaz tinha um grande sorriso ao falar encarando o rosto animado da amiga.

'Adorei! Se eu soubesse que as montanhas poderiam ser tão incríveis, com certeza não teria feito aquele escândalo.'

'Que escândalo?'

'Ah!' – June fez um movimento de mão como quem dá pouca importância ao fato – 'É que eu fui praticamente arrastada para cá e quando cheguei não parei um segundo de reclamar.' – deu uma leve risadinha e voltou a encarar Shun – 'Até que eu conheci você' – falou com carinho e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, até que se deu conta do que disse e desviou o olhar com as bochechas vermelhas – 'Hã, quero dizer... Ah! Olha lá, um coelho!' – saiu correndo deixando para trás um sorridente Shun.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se bem, somente aquelas poucas palavras já foram capazes de aquecer totalmente seu coração.

'Hey Shun!' – a garota gritou de longe, já com a vergonha deixada de lado – 'Deixa de moleza e corre para cá, tem um lago congelado logo adiante!' – ela praticamente dava pulinhos no lugar enquanto agitava os braços.

'Tô indo!' – Shun gritou antes de começar a correr dando risada do jeito feliz de June.

'Olha lá, olha lá, olha lááááá!' – ela continuou toda faceira logo que ele parou ao seu lado.

'Nossa, a Esmeralda não tinha comentado que havia um lago por aqui...'

'É tão lindoooo!' – exclamou com as mãos nas bochechas e os olhos brilhando – 'E agora, passa a máquina fotográfica pra cá!' – Shun fez o que foi pedido e logo a garota começou a bater fotos de tudo que encontrava pela frente – 'Olha só isso aqui! E isso! E mais isso! Nossa, que demais!' – deu uma paradinha cansada depois de correr e pular de um lado para o outro e voltou seus olhos para o amigo – 'Mas não há dúvidas de que o mais lindo de tudo, é isso aqui' – falou de modo sonhador enquanto posicionava a máquina e batia uma foto dele, de Shun.

O rapaz não conseguiu impedir o rubor que subiu por suas bochechas, June estava sendo capaz de mexer com ele cada vez mais e isso saía de modo tão natural que parecia que ela nem tinha consciência do que dizia ou fazia.

'Shun, tive uma idéia!' – a garota surgiu do nada ao seu lado fazendo-o ter um leve sobressalto. Recriminou-se mentalmente, agora não era hora de ficar perdido em pensamentos.

'Que idéia?' – perguntou já menos vermelho.

'Vem que eu te mostro.' – deixou a máquina fotográfica junto com a mochila que Shun havia trazido e logo o pegou pela mão e começou a correr na direção do lago congelado.

'O que você vai fazer?'

'Rá! Já, já você vai saber.' – continuou correndo até alcançar o lago – 'Espero que esteja preparado.' – falou radiante antes de dar um puxão forte em Shun e atirar a ambos de barriga no gelo – 'Que demaaaaaais!' – foi gritando enquanto escorregavam ainda de mãos dadas até que se embolaram na borda do lago.

'Essa idéia é bem a sua cara mesmo' – Shun falou enquanto tentava levantar, mas sem o menor sucesso já que mal conseguia firmar uma perna e a outra já escorregava desengonçada.

'Mas você não pode negar que é divertido.' – ela também tentou levantar, mas acabou caindo em cima de Shun.

O rapaz não soube dizer se foi de propósito ou não. Encarou o rosto pertinho do seu. Ela estava completamente risonha. Shun acabou começando a rir também antes de abraçá-la forte e dar um impulso com as pernas para que os dois saíssem deslizando bem juntinhos. Pela expressão de June deu para ver que ela havia adorado, continuou mais algum tempo com a brincadeira, pegando impulsos cada vez maiores, fazendo ambos escorregarem e rodarem para todos os lados. Até que parou cansado e com as bochechas doendo de tanto rir.

Ficaram mais algum tempo abraçados e soltando leves risadinhas até que June ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, praticamente perdida nos lindos olhos a sua frente. Deu um sorriso doce, que foi rapidamente retribuído, iluminando aquele rosto tão querido, sorriu ainda mais e depositou um suave beijo em sua face. A vontade que tinha era de fazer isso todo o tempo, não resistiu e deu mais um beijo, voltando em seguida a aconchegar-se naquele abraço.

Shun fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro feliz, podia sentir que estava vermelho, envergonhado pela demonstração de carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão bem por estar com ela. Aninhou-a melhor entre seus braços e ficou apenas curtindo a sensação. Nem sentindo o frio vindo do gelo abaixo de si.

'Sabia que você está todo descabelado?' – June comentou divertida após alguns minutos naquele gostoso silêncio – 'Parece que foi atropelado por um furacão.'

'Ah, e eu não diria que você está em um melhor estado que o meu.' – falou após abrir os olhos e observar o estado catastrófico da amiga. Ela apenas caiu na risada e não demorou muito para que ele se unisse a ela. As gargalhadas dos dois preenchendo o local.

Após um tempinho, quando as risadas se acalmaram, tentaram se levantar, um apoiado no outro e totalmente desengonçados. Quando finalmente estavam de pé, June começou a fazer caretas e a bagunçar ainda mais o próprio cabelo arrancando mais risadas. Em seguida aproveitou o momento de distração de Shun e deu um empurrão no rapaz, fazendo-o cair sentado.

'Hey!' – ele exclamou, mas recuperou-se rápido e não ficou para trás, devolvendo o troco e derrubando-a também.

'Isso não vale.' – ela reclamou antes de derrubá-lo outra vez.

'Vale sim!' – ele respondeu rindo e fazendo-a cair de novo.

Logo começaram a se empurrar, caindo os tombos mais doidos e dando risada um da cara do outro. Quem os visse poderia pensar que fossem dois malucos. E não poderia estar mais certo.

_S&J S&J_

'Olha a frente!' – June gritou antes de trombar com tudo em Shun.

Após as doideiras no gelo os dois foram finalmente praticar o Snowboard e, assim como June previra, estava caindo os maiores tombos, sem precisar fazer esforço algum. Isso era ótimo! Sem contar que estava se divertindo à beça, era o máximo surfar na neve.

'Aiai, deixa que eu te mostro de novo como é.' – Shun falou enquanto ajeitava a prancha nos pés – 'Rapidinho você pega o jeito.' – completou e logo partiu montanha abaixo. O corpo movendo-se para frente e para trás de modo a manter o equilíbrio.

Estava indo muito bem e imprimindo cada vez maior velocidade na descida, até que avistou um galho caído. O obstáculo tornava-se cada vez mais próximo e ele se utilizou, de um movimento rápido do tronco e pernas para fazer a curva. Avistou mais à frente uma leve subida na neve, ótima para fazer uma manobra um pouco mais radical. Continuou a toda velocidade até que alcançou a espécie de rampa e foi impulsionado por ela, dando um salto. Em pleno ar, dobrou as pernas e fez um giro rápido atingindo o chão logo em seguida, deslizou mais um pouco antes de virar o corpo de lado e parar o snowboard.

'Noooossaaaaa!' – um gritão foi ouvido de longe e lá estava June, no topo da montanha e sacudindo os braços, empolgada – 'Shun, tu mandou muito bem! Agora espera aí que eu também vou tentar!' – ajeitou-se o melhor que pôde e partiu com tudo, fazendo sabe-se lá que tipo de manobras malucas para conseguir ficar em pé.

Shun apenas dava risada, June estava fazendo umas poses, muito engraçadas e parecia prestes a cair a qualquer momento, mas a garota manteve-se firme, não indo ao chão nenhuma vez. Pelo menos nenhuma até alcançá-lo.

'Cuidado.' – June avisou meio tarde e quando o rapaz percebeu já estava com a amiga esparramada sobre si e com um baita sorriso – 'Ih, foi mal' – ela falou, achando que na verdade tinha sido ótimo. Adorava cair sobre ele.

Soltou mais algumas risadinhas antes de se levantar prolongando ao máximo o contato entre eles. Quando finalmente estava de pé ficou encarando Shun, mas ele não dava mostras de que iria levantar.

'Ué, vai ficar aí deitado?' – perguntou estranhando.

'Vou sim' – ele respondeu enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça e dirigia um olhar divertido a ela – 'Como eu sei que logo você vai me derrubar de novo, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de sair do chão.' – completou com seu sorriso mais sapeca, vendo com satisfação a vergonha subir pelas bochechas da garota.

Ela apenas ficou em silêncio algum tempinho pensando numa boa desculpa para seus tombos, dessa vez seria complicado dar uma de inocente. Até que deu de ombros e resolveu fazer o que desse na telha, se jogou com tudo sobre ele fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos ao ser pego de surpresa.

'Tudo bem' – June falou enquanto se acomodava melhor – 'Como eu sei que vou cair de novo mesmo, não me importo de já ficar nessa posição.' – ergueu o rosto e dirigiu seu melhor sorriso antes de voltar a pousar a cabeça no peito aconchegante de Shun.

Por alguns instantes, Shun a mirou incrédulo até que soltou uma gostosa risada e retornou o abraço, aproveitando o momento.

_S&J S&J_

'Onde será que aquela doida se meteu?' – Shina perguntou em voz alta enquanto olhava para todos os lados em busca da amiga loira.

'Ela deve estar se divertindo, deixe-a...' – Marin respondeu tranqüila sem se alterar pelo quase desespero de Shina.

'Deixe-a? Deixe-a? Sabe-se lá o que ela anda aprontando!'

'Por acaso você está preocupada?' – a ruiva perguntou com um leve toque de diversão na voz.

'Mas é óbvio que não!' – gritou, irritada com a ousadia de Marin em pensar uma coisa dessas – 'Se bem que eu deveria, é capaz daquela toupeira provocar uma avalanche com os tombos catastróficos que sempre leva.' – terminou cruzando os braços, emburrada.

'Você não toma jeito mesmo... Mas não se preocupe...'

'E quem está preocupada?' – cortou com a voz no volume máximo.

'Ela sabe se cuidar.' – Marin continuou sem se importar com o berro que levou nos ouvidos - 'Além disso, June foi passear com Shun.'

'Ah,' - diminuiu o tom rapidinho – 'então foram juntos é?... bom saber.'

'Vê se não pensa besteiras.' – sabendo do rumo que as idéias de Shina estariam tomando, tratou de ralhar com a garota no ato.

Uma risada safada foi o único som que Marin recebeu como resposta, então apenas balançou a cabeça. Não tinha jeito, Shina era um caso perdido mesmo. Parou com seus pensamentos ao perceber que a intensidade das risadas da amiga aumentava cada vez mais. Resolveu ver o que acontecia e, dirigindo o olhar para onde Shina olhava com tanto interesse, avistou June se aproximando. A garota estava saltitante e parecia cantar enquanto caminhava de braços dados com Shun.

'Olá' – Shina saudou-os de modo lento assim que chegaram próximos.

'Oi' – o casal respondeu sem nem prestar atenção no modo como a garota falava, apenas continuaram trocando sorrisões bestas antes de se despedirem e Shun se afastar acenando para as meninas.

'Então...' – a cabelinho verde não desistiria de pegar no pé da amiga.

'Hum?'

'Que hum o quê? Quero detalhes, e nem adianta desconversar, pela sua cara de perdida no espaço já sei que o encontro foi dos bons.'

'Isso' – Marin, após alguns segundos de debate interno resolveu se unir a Shina para interrogar June – 'Conte-nos tudinho!'

'Ah, normal, nós caímos alguns tombos, tiramos algumas fotos, caímos de novo, praticamos o Snowboard e caímos mais alguns tombos.' – disse tranqüila, claro que omitindo o detalhe dos muitos abraços trocados. Isso, pensou ela, era segredo. E sem prestar atenção às caras perdidas das amigas continuou seu caminho até a cabana.

'Eu ouvi bem?' – Shina estava chocada – 'Esses dois passam o dia sozinhos, e não fazem nada? Que absurdo!'

'E eu pensando que tudo estaria resolvido em uma semana...'

'Ih, se deu mal Marin.'

'Ah, mas você ainda não ganhou a aposta' – Marin falou triunfante – 'É só a June se confessar antes do fim das férias e aí nenhuma das duas ganha. Empate eu aceito, mas derrota jamais.'

'É, não posso te impedir de sonhar' – falou Shina de modo quase filosófico antes de sair de fininho. A ruiva era muito competitiva.

Assim que Shina entrou na cabana, encontrou June sentada pensativa. Isso era realmente estranho, já ia abrir a boca para soltar uma piadinha quando percebeu o estado da amiga, às vezes soltava um sorriso besta, logo suspirava e voltava a ficar com o olhar perdido. Respirou fundo, era hora de agir como a mais velha do grupo e falar algo aproveitável.

'Tudo bem?'

June arregalou muito, os olhos. Hã? Aquela na sua frente era a Shina?

'Sim... por quê?'

'Agora a pouco você estava tão contente. Por que a mudança tão repentina de humor?'

A loira ficou com os olhos ainda mais arregalados, se é que isso era possível. Shina parecia... preocupada? Aquilo devia ser fruto de sua mente, ou vai ver tinha enlouquecido de vez.

'Olha' – Shina falou após algum tempinho de silêncio – 'eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para vir com conselhos e coisa e tal, sei também que implico com você, mas antes de qualquer coisa, sou sua amiga.'

'Eu...' – June nem sabia o que dizer, tudo parecia tão irreal.

'Está confusa?'

'Sim...' – suspirou e resolveu desabafar. Que mal ia fazer contar seus problemas, mesmo que fosse para a pessoa que mais tinha prazer em irritá-la? – 'eu não sei o que sinto. Adoro cada segundo que passo ao lado de Shun, ele faz com que eu sinta algo gostoso, aqui dentro' – apontou para o próprio coração – 'nunca senti algo assim... antes eu pensava que era por ele ser tão fofo e querido, mas não é só isso.' - passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio que sem saber direito como se expressar.

Shina apenas sorriu, aquela tonta estava amando.

'Hoje ele me deixou fora de órbita de novo, é ótimo me sentir assim, mas eu queria saber o motivo.'

'Eu acho que a resposta está no seu coração...'

'Como?'

'Pense com calma, analise bem o que sente e principalmente... não tenha medo.' – com mais um meio sorriso saiu de perto da amiga e foi para o quarto. Pronto, já tinha feito sua boa ação do dia, só esperava que a cabeça oca percebesse de uma vez o que sentia.

_S&J S&J_

'E aê, Shun?' – Ikki saudou o irmão de modo bem-humorado assim que o avistou.

'Oi.' – respondeu com um sorriso e ficou encarando Ikki. Será que poderia conversar sobre o que sentia com ele? Depois da tarde passada com June, queria saber exatamente o que ela despertava dentro de si.

'Quer conversar?' – o rapaz mais velho perguntou após observar por um tempo o rosto do irmão. Ele e Esmeralda achavam que Shun precisava de um empurrãozinho e havia sobrado para Ikki essa missão.

'Sim...' – respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça, depois, pareceu duvidar por alguns instantes e tornou a falar – 'O que você sente quando está com Esmeralda?'

'Hã, bem...' – deu uma leve coçadinha na nuca, falar sobre o que sentia era algo realmente constrangedor, mas havia aceitado ajudar Shun e não era hora de voltar atrás – 'eu, me sinto bem. Gosto, não, na verdade, adoro estar com ela. Somente a companhia de Esmeralda já faz uma alegria inundar meu coração, é algo muito, muito bom. – respirou fundo antes de continuar - Eu não tenho dúvidas de que a amo.' – finalizou com um leve sorriso.

Shun ficou pensativo durante um tempinho, então era assim que Ikki se sentia. Era assim que ele amava. Abriu um luminoso sorriso.

'E você já disse isso a ela?'

Ikki pareceu constrangido.

'Hum... não com palavras... mas ela me entende.'

'Mano, por acaso você tem vergonha?' – perguntou soltando leves risadinhas.

'Ah, cala a boca!' – veio a resposta mal-educada antes de Ikki se afastar emburrado.

Shun apenas continuou com seu sorriso, achava tão divertido ver seu irmão envergonhado. Mas querendo ou não, Ikki havia lhe dado o que pensar. E não adiantava ficar mais tempo enganando a si mesmo.

_S&J S&J_

"Não tenho dúvidas de que gosto muito dele, mais até do que como só um amigo."– June pensava, agora deitada em sua cama e encarando o teto.

_S&J S&J_

"Eu gosto dela, gosto de estar com ela" – Shun quase riu em pensamento – "Até daqueles tombos doidos eu gosto." – passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_S&J S&J_

"Será que a Shina tem razão? A resposta já está aqui dentro?" – pousou suavemente a mão direita em seu coração e fechou os olhos, rapidamente buscou em suas lembranças o rosto querido e sorridente de Shun, na hora sentiu como as batidas aceleraram. Tornou a abrir os olhos – "Será que eu me nego a perceber o que sinto apenas por medo? Mas medo de quê? De sofrer? Talvez... ou quem sabe por achar que isso nunca fosse acontecer comigo" – soltou um profundo suspiro.

_S&J S&J_

"Não sei se chego a sentir o mesmo que Ikki sente por Esmeralda. Mas não posso negar que estar com ela me alegra. E o meu coração, nossa, parece pular louco em meu peito, inundado por algo tão forte que achei que fosse impossível de existir." – encarou o teto por alguns instantes, a imagem de June praticamente gravada onde quer que olhasse – "E pensar que desde criança eu sempre dizia que nunca iria me apaixonar. Como a gente se engana..." – tornou a baixar os olhos.

_S&J S&J_

"Quero estar com ele..." - a garota sorriu docemente.

_S&J S&J_

"Não posso mais negar..." - Shun suspirou profundamente.

_S&J S&J_

"Mesmo que não dê certo..." June sentou-se, o coração martelando com força.

_S&J S&J_

"Mesmo que não seja correspondido..." o rapaz dirigiu seu olhar à janela.

_S&J S&J_

"É ele o dono do meu coração..."

_S&J S&J_

"É ela a pessoa especial para mim..."

_S&J S&J_

"Porque..."

_S&J S&J_

"Estou..."

_S&J S&J_

"Amando."

_Continua..._

N/A: Viva! o/ Finalmente nosso casalzinho fofo admitiu o q sente! Já era hora hehehehe... e quem diria q justamente a Shina daria um empurrãozinho à June, isso surpreendeu até a mim...

Ai, mas esse final, podem me chamar de boba, mas eu gostei... achei fofo.

Essa troca de cenas até que se tocam q estão amando foi bem diferente de escrever e o melhor é q gostei do resultado final. Que alegria!

Agora as respostas dos adoráveis reviews

**Mana Rô: **oi querida! Você não sabe como me anima com suas palavras, fico super contente por vc gostar da fic e ainda me ajudar tanto. Obrigada mesmo! Realmente, me inspirei legal em mim mesma p criar a June, por isso q ela parece tão maluquinha hehehehe.. mas muito linda vc dizendo q a fic é minha cara, me deixa hiper contente. E o Ikki, nossa, eu adorei deixar ele tão leve assim na fic, o coitadinho sofre tanto, tem tanta coisa ruim pesando nas costas dele, achei bom dar uma aliviada nessa carga... o fênix merece ser mais feliz ... ah, e lembro bem das nossas risadas no cap, foi bem divertido nossos papos sobre o q aprontamos qdo criança... principalmente eu, já q as historinhas tem tanta verdade por trás delas hehehe. Beijocas!

**Jéssy:** é mesmo, as famílias parecem q adoram nos fazer passar vergonha... já várias vezes minha mãe contou historinhas mto vergonhosas d qdo eu era criança... nessa horas tudo o q quero é ser um avestruz e enterrar a cara no chão... fico super feliz por vc estar gostando da fic e... tcharan! Finalmente o Shun percebeu o q sente... agora só falta falar... beijos!

**Thata:** olá garota! Fico feliz por vc estar gostando da história e ainda deixar review... estou começando agora com os fics (embora tenha umas coisinhas mais antigas escritas, mas q estão péssimas) e é mto legal ter pessoas q leiam e comentem a história. Obrigada. Beijos!

E não posso deixar d mandar beijos para a Ich liebe nicht q, embora não tenha deixado review no cap 3, deixou reviews tão lindos nos caps 1 e 2.

Tchauzinho e até o próximo cap... q será o penúltimo

Beijões!


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Deixa o amor acontecer**_

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

**Capítulo 5**

'Bom dia!' – Esmeralda abriu a porta da cabana onde Ikki e Shun estavam hospedados com extremo bom humor. Desde que ela e Ikki estavam juntos, não havia dia em que não acordasse com um grande sorriso e em seguida fosse de encontro ao rapaz.

Entrou com passos leves no local, fechando a porta ao passar e procurando com o olhar por Ikki. Encontrou-o deitado esparramado no sofá, rapidamente caminhou até onde ele estava, parando em pé ao seu lado.

'Bom dia Esmeralda.' – o rapaz cumprimentou, piscando sonolento.

'Ainda com sono?'

'É...' – respondeu com um bocejo enquanto pegava a mão de Esmeralda e a levava até os lábios – 'Não dormi muito bem.' – continuou depositando leves beijos na mão delicada da garota que alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Amava cada demonstração de carinho de Ikki.

'Posso sentar?' – ela perguntou docemente após alguns minutos num gostoso silêncio.

'Claro...' – ele respondeu em um tom ainda sonolento e ergueu-se. Esmeralda rapidamente sentou-se e com as mãos impediu que o rapaz se levantasse por completo, trazendo a cabeça dele para repousar em seu colo.

'Pode me contar por que não conseguiu dormir?' – a garota perguntou em tom suave enquanto passava os dedos por entre os fios dos cabelos dele.

'Estava pensando...'

Esmeralda esperou que ele continuasse, mas como Ikki ficou em silêncio resolveu mudar de assunto.

'E o Shun... Onde está?'

'Adivinha.' – ele respondeu com um leve toque de divertimento na voz.

'Saiu com a June?' – um aceno afirmativo por parte de Ikki – 'Não sei porque eu ainda pergunto...' – riu de leve e continuou mexendo nos cabelos do rapaz. – 'E você já conversou com ele?' – Perguntou com curiosidade após um tempinho.

'Não foi bem uma conversa... Ele só fez uma pergunta.'

'É?' – ela se inclinou um pouco para ficar mais perto do rosto de Ikki, seus olhos azuis transbordando curiosidade. – 'E o que perguntou?'

'Era sobre isso mesmo que estive pensando.' – Esmeralda permaneceu encarando-o sem entender, até que Ikki fez menção de erguer-se e ela se endireitou no acento. Logo o rapaz sentou-se, ficando ao lado dela. – 'O Shun me perguntou o que sinto por você, mas o problema não é esse... a questão é que nunca te contei.'

'Não precisa se preocupar com isso. O que importa é que você esteja comigo.'

'Mas eu quero falar...' – Ikki ergueu uma das mãos, levando-a até a face direita da garota fazendo um carinho na bochecha rosada – 'Esmeralda...' – o tom de voz rouco dele fez Esmeralda prender a respiração, será que Ikki diria mesmo? Ele respirou fundo, seus olhos não desviando nem um segundo dos de Esmeralda. – 'Eu te amo.' – No mesmo instante a garota sentiu seu coração bater depressa, Ikki já havia demonstrado de diversas formas seus sentimentos, mas escutá-lo dizer aquelas palavras a fez perder momentaneamente a fala. Sem pensar em nada, jogou-se nos braços dele, abraçando-o forte.

'Ikki, eu te amo tanto.' – sentiu como ele aproximou-a ainda mais ao seu corpo e em seguida depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Afastou-se um pouco do abraço apertado e levantou o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos. Sorriu de pura felicidade antes de Ikki capturar seus lábios em um beijo suave. Separaram-se lentamente, mas ainda mantendo os rostos muito próximos.

'Amo você... amo tudo em você.' – Ikki tornou a falar a uma Esmeralda já com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas – 'E é ao seu lado que quero passar cada minuto, não, cada segundo... só com você.' – completou antes de mergulhar em outro beijo apaixonado.

_S&J S&J _

Próximos à cabana das garotas, Shun e June estavam sentados na neve fofa conversando sobre amenidades e nem sentindo como o tempo passava, tão envoltos estavam com a presença um do outro. Principalmente após perceberem o que sentiam e como isso os enchia com uma alegria inexplicável, quando apenas deixavam os sentimentos fluírem, sem pensarem no que poderia acontecer.

Os minutos foram passando tranqüilamente, foi quando um vento frio cortou o local e junto a ele, pesadas nuvens começaram a surgir mudando por completo a paisagem antes bonita e ensolarada.

'Pelo jeito, uma tempestade se aproxima.' – Shun comentou preocupado enquanto observava o céu escurecendo mais e mais.

'Ah não! Eu mal começo a me acostumar com a neve e o frio e o tempo vem e apronta uma dessas comigo! Eu não acredito!' – June começou a balançar os punhos, indignada.

Soltando uma risadinha, Shun levantou-se e ajudou a garota a fazer o mesmo.

'É melhor nós nos abrigarmos.'

'Eu não acredito! Isso é o destino! Ou melhor, isso é praga da Shina! Hã...' – parou com a explosão ao perceber que Shun havia feito um comentário. – 'Ah, sim, tem razão... Vamos até a minha cabana que é mais perto.'

A passos rápidos os jovens escaparam dos flocos de neve que caíam com força no local. Adentraram rapidamente no abrigo e June correu até o interruptor, visto que escurecia depressa, mas para seu completo desgosto a lâmpada não acendeu.

'Era só o que me faltava... não tem luz!' – soltou um suspiro e em seguida virou-se para Shun – 'Espera só um pouquinho que eu vou buscar uma vela...' – mal falou e saiu tateando no escuro em direção ao armário. Não demorou muito antes de voltar com uma luz fraquinha e sentar-se no sofá da sala, chamando Shun a fazer o mesmo.

Ficaram um tempinho num silêncio gostoso até que June sentiu um leve arrepio devido à queda de temperatura.

'Nossa, ta um frio danado aqui...' – comentou.

'Que você acha de acendermos a lareira?'

'Ótima idéia! Mas eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso...' – a garota completou fazendo beicinho.

'Sem problemas, eu cuido disso, só me traz o fósforo e algumas folhas de jornal.' – Shun falou se esforçando para não rir da expressão no rosto dela.

'É pra já!' – falou contente e saiu correndo atrás do que foi pedido, voltando rapidamente. – 'Aqui está.'

Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, iluminando ambos com a frágil luz da vela e observando cada movimento cuidadoso feito por ele. Nesse momento sentiu que seria capaz de passar horas inteiras apenas olhando-o em silêncio. Amava-o, não tinha dúvidas disso, mas será que o sentimento era recíproco? Era certo que ele sentia algo por ela, a considerava uma amiga, mas até onde iria esse sentimento? Essas perguntas voltaram a pipocar em sua mente, não importava o quanto dizia a si mesma para não pensar, principalmente porque estava cada vez mais próximo o dia em que iria embora, essas perguntas voltavam e tornavam a voltar, ignorando por completo os comandos que ela mandava a si mesma.

'Prontinho!' – o rapaz exclamou após conseguir manter o fogo e começar a alimentá-lo com mais lenha.

Saindo de seus questionamentos internos, June sacudiu a cabeça com força para mandá-los novamente para um canto escuro de sua mente e tornou a sorrir.

'Ficou ótimo!' – aproximou-se mais do fogo e aqueceu as mãos. – 'Agora só falta uma coisa.'

'O que?'

'Chocolate quente! Eu vou preparar.'

'Não precisa June...'

'Oras, eu não vou aceitar um não com resposta.' – feliz, levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo até a cozinha, quando entrou nesta, parou e voltou, colocando só a cabeça para fora da porta. – 'Não sai daí que é rapidinho!'

Shun apenas sorriu, era óbvio que jamais sairia de um local onde pudesse estar com June. Adorava estar com ela, a companhia da garota era diferente da de qualquer outra pessoa. Ela o fazia sentir-se bem, fazia seu coração aquecer e desejar passar cada instante ao seu lado.

Na cozinha, June cantarolava enquanto preparava o chocolate, deixou-o bem quentinho e serviu em canecas. Reprimindo a vontade de sair pulando por estar com Shun, foi caminhando até a sala, tendo o cuidado de não derramar a bebida.

'Aqui está, o chocolate quente a la June, espero que goste.'

'Muito obrigado' - ele sorriu e levou a caneca aos lábios, sob o olhar atento de June – 'Hum, muito gostoso.'

'Mesmo?'

'Sim.'

'Ah, que bom, a Marin sempre diz que eu deveria deixá-lo mais doce, mas eu acho que ficaria enjoativo.' – falou atropelando as palavras e também se servindo de um gole do chocolate.

'Para mim está perfeito, afinal, foi feito por você.' – ele falou olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, fazendo com que June quase engasgasse. Por que ele era tão perfeito?

'Ah... hã... hum... bem...' – pronto, começou a se enrolar com as palavras, ninguém merece. Achou melhor ficar quieta.

'June...' – o rapaz sussurrou com aqueles belos olhos esverdeados a encarando.

'S...si...sim?' – praticamente se escondeu atrás da caneca de chocolate, Shun estava muito perto, perto demais para que conseguisse reagir direito, começou a tomar a bebida quase desesperadamente.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a tomar o chocolate. June soltou um suspiro, já estava achando que ele fosse se declarar, ou algo parecido. Como era boba. Pôs a caneca ao seu lado e começou a admirar as chamas dançando em frente aos seus olhos. Tranqüilidade, era isso que o fogo lhe transmitia, e era isso que precisava no momento. Seu coração parecia fora de controle, amar era algo confuso...

Voltou a dirigir seu olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, estudando minuciosamente cada detalhe, embora já os soubesse de cor. Sorriu, foi quando o olhar dele se encontrou com o seu, novamente o coração começou a pular.

E não era só o coração de June que batia descontrolado, Shun também sentia seu coração aos saltos, os sentimentos lotando o seu peito. Começou a se aproximar.

Num momento de nervosismo, June moveu seu braço para afastar o cabelo que caía em seus olhos, mas, no meio do movimento, acabou esbarrando no ombro de Shun com a ponta de seus dedos. Parou no ato e, meio sem saber o que a impelia a fazer isso, acabou repousando sua mão suavemente no ombro do rapaz. Esse simples toque era tudo o que ele precisava. Levou a própria mão ao rosto da garota e começou a acariciar a pele suave. Viu-a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, apreciando o carinho e quando ela tornou a abri-los, notou que pareciam transbordar de um sentimento do qual ele não tinha conhecimento naquele instante, mas não podia negar que era bom.

Lentamente aproximou-se ainda mais, podia quase sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dela chegando junto ao seu. Levou seu outro braço à cintura da garota enlaçando-a suavemente, enquanto a mão dela deslizava por seu ombro, parando ao alcançar a nuca. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, já podiam sentir as respirações quentes um do outro, os olhos se fechando lentamente à medida que seus lábios se tornavam mais e mais próximos...

'Eu não acredito na nossa falta de sorte!' – uma voz alta foi ouvida, fazendo ambos praticamente pularem para longe um do outro.

'Oras Shina, tempestades acontecem o tempo todo nas montanhas...'

'É, mas elas podiam esperar eu estar longe...' – parou ao colocar os olhos nos dois jovens sentados em frente à lareira e com as bochechas vermelhas, sorriu ao perceber o quão constrangidos ambos estavam – 'Espero não estar atrapalhando nada...' – falou com o tão conhecido tom malicioso.

'Não!' – June praticamente gritou – 'Você não interrompeu nada... nós, só estávamos... nos abrigando da tempestade'

'Sei...' – a outra disse começando a olhar de modo insistente para um ponto no ombro de Shun. Foi quando June seguiu o olhar e se desesperou. Durante o pulo havia esquecido de trazer o braço junto, ficando com a mão apoiada no ombro do rapaz. Puxou-a de lá rapidinho e a escondeu atrás do próprio corpo, dando um sorriso amarelo.

'Hã... hum... bem... e vocês, o que fazem aqui?' – tentou dar uma desviada no assunto. Percebeu no ato que falhou miseravelmente ao ver o sorriso de Shina se espelhar no rosto de Marin.

'Apenas... nos abrigando da tempestade' – repetiu exatamente o que June disse e continuou a encará-la com um sorriso muito estranho. Definitivamente, Marin estava andando muito com Shina. E isso era mau, muito mau... E agora, como se livrar das duas? Por sorte, nesse exato momento a energia resolveu voltar. Num só salto, June e Shun ficaram de pé e saíram a passos rápidos até a porta.

'E... eu... vou indo embora...'

'E eu vou acompanhá-lo...'

Falaram e saíram rapidinho, nossa, aqueles sorrisos das duas eram capazes de deixar qualquer um constrangido.

_S&J S&J_

'E então, já se declararam?' – Shina perguntou sem rodeios assim que June colocou os pés dentro da sala.

'Ahn, acho que esqueci meus esquis lá fora.' – June ignorou completamente a pergunta começando a dar meia volta para sair dali.

'Ah! Nem vem com essas desculpas esfarrapadas! Seu esqui está bem ali, do lado da porta.' – Shina sinalizou com o indicador o equipamento encostado na parede. No mesmo instante a loira parou o movimento e praticamente começou a suar frio.

'E então?' – a garota de cabelos verdes esperou uma resposta recebendo apenas silêncio. Bufou irritada. – 'Você pelo menos se tocou sobre o que sente?'

'Sim, eu o amo...' – respondeu enfim baixinho.

'E o que está esperando para dizer isso a ele?' – perguntou com a voz um tantinho mais alta, atraindo a atenção de Marin que estava na cozinha desde que Shun e June haviam deixado a cabana.

'O que aconteceu Shina? Ah! June, por que você e o verdinho ficaram tão sem jeito com nossa brincadeira? Vocês se amam... é normal se beijarem.' – enquanto a ruiva falava, June foi se tingindo de um vermelho cada vez mais forte. Será que seus sentimentos estavam tão na cara assim?

Observando a reação de June, Marin mudou sua expressão para uma menos sorridente antes de acrescentar – 'Vocês ainda não se declararam?'

'Não.' – finalmente respondeu e chegou a se assustar com os olhares chocados de suas amigas – 'É tudo muito complicado, não me incomodem com isso. Quando tiver que acontecer acontecerá e ponto final.'

'Mas você tem que lembrar que logo voltaremos para casa e você perderá qualquer chance de contar pessoalmente a ele...' – Marin falou preocupada.

'Sim, eu sei!' – June passou a mão pelos cabelos. – 'Eu vou dizer, mas preciso de um tempo... não me pressionem mais com isso. Preciso primeiro criar coragem.'

'Só tente ser rápida com isso, vê se não marca bobeira.' – Shina falou com leve impaciência na voz. Não conseguia entender essa moleza toda da amiga.

'Ok...' - a garota loira assentiu com a cabeça antes de abrir um sorriso. - 'Obrigada por se preocuparem comigo, meninas.'

'Não há de quê.' – Marin retribuiu o sorriso, satisfeita. Logo começou a bater palmas, assustando as garotas – 'E agora, vamos comer! Preparei um lanchinho especial pra gente. Vamos! Vamos! Chega de lerdeza!'

Soltando risadas do jeito de irmãzona da ruiva, todas se dirigiram à cozinha, curtindo aquele ambiente agradável e alegre. June, em meio aos risos, não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto tinha sorte por ter a duplinha ao seu lado.

_Continua..._

N/A: Estamos chegando ao fim! Yeah! Foi rapidinho chegar até esse cap... se bem q eu demorei bastante tempo para escrever, tanto q só comecei a postar depois de ter pronto certinho até esse cap aqui... é q conheço minha lentidão hehehe... Rivalizo a velocidade de uma lesma... bem, se tudo der certo, na próxima semana teremos o último cap. Eba!

Agora a resposta dos reviews...

**Rô:** ai, entrei no modo sorriso gigantesco com seu review, me deixa tão feliz vc dizer q o final foi lindo... q emoção! É ótimo qdo tentamos escrever algo d um jeito um tantinho diferente (pelo menos eu não encontrei fic nenhuma em q percebem sentimentos com troca de cenas) e gostam do resultado... valeu mesmo mana! E a June... hehehe foi impossível p mim não deixa-la peralta... gosto d personagens assim . Ai, q e alegria vc falar q a fic é gostosa de ler, só saber disso já faz valer a pena ter escrito. Beijocas!

**Ich liebe nicht:** Olá! Tudo bem? Hoje teremos resposta dupla p vc ... vamos lá! Ai, mais uma vez... obrigada. Seus reviews são sempre mto lindos e me deixam hiper feliz. Até dão vontade de escrever mais e mais fics. Brigada viu? Ah, e entendo bem como vc deve estar por ser final d semestre... o meu tb está chegando ao fim (já era hora) e começa a acumular provas d todos os lados, mesmo com eu fazendo poucas cadeiras, aiai, mas... espero q vc esteja se saindo super bem! E... Hey, vc me deixa toda boba com os elogios... dizer q a fic é cativante fez meu já enorme sorriso quase atingir a estratosfera hehehe...

Que maravilha vc ter gostado da troca d abraços... eu adorei escrever ai... e tô toda felizona tb por vc ter gostado do modo como fiz o casal fofo perceber o q sente. Q alegriaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu tive a idéia d escrever dessa forma e encasquetei q deveria ser assim hehehe, ainda bem q consegui. Ah! E eu tb adoro UA, acho q abrem mtas opções d situações q podem ser criadas... sem contar q vc pode colocar personagens q vc adora em um ambiente bem leve, adoro isso Beijocas!

Também quero mandar beijos para a Sammy! Sobrinha querida, parabéns pela chegada mais q especial da sua maninha.

Beijinhos tb p Lú, Jéssy e Thata.

Até o próximo cap o/


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Deixa o Amor Acontecer**_

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana (Rô)_

**Capítulo 6**

Os dias seguintes pareceram passar num borrão de cores e, quando percebeu, June encontrava-se fazendo as malas. Por mais que desejasse que isso não acontecesse, o dia de ir embora inevitavelmente chegara...

Adeus férias! Adeus brincadeiras na neve e o pior de tudo... adeus Shun.

'Tudo pronto?' – Shina perguntou à amiga tristonha enquanto conferia sua própria bagagem, jamais permitiria se esquecer de guardar algum de seus pertences.

'Sim...' – June respondeu sem força antes de se largar no sofá, praticamente afundando nele, seu estado de ânimo completamente no chão.

Iria embora após o almoço, isto é, em menos de 3 horas! E nem sequer havia se despedido de seu anjinho.

'Acho que você deveria ir falar com ele.' – Marin comentou, entristecida pela situação de June.

'Eu sei Marin, mas... é que... nunca mais vou vê-lo e me despedir vai tornar isso real.'

'Mas não é como se ele fosse sumir do mapa ou se mandar para o espaço. Troquem endereço, telefone, e-mail e mais essa parafernália toda. Jogada desse jeito no sofá é que você não vai ver nem o rastro dele.' – Shina falou enérgica, parada em frente à June com as mãos na cintura. – 'Levante-se logo e tome uma atitude!'

'Shina tem razão, você não pode permanecer para sempre com essa pose derrotada...' – Marin falou em tom bem mais controlado.

'Exatamente!' – a garota de cabelos verdes deu um soco na palma da própria mão. – 'Está na hora de se mexer, partir para o ataque, driblar a zaga e fazer um golaço!'

'Acho que você anda assistindo a muitos jogos de futebol.' – a ruiva comentou rindo.

'Mas ela tem razão' – June finalmente falou, levantando. – 'Preciso falar com ele.'

'Finalmente!' – Shina não perdeu tempo, pegou a amiga pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la, praticamente a enxotando da cabana – 'E não volte antes de resolver tudo!' – fechou a porta com força na cara de uma June atordoada, tornando a abrir instantes depois, para atirar um casaco na amiga – 'E não esqueça de dar um beijo de desentupidor de pia nele.' – falou dando risada antes de bater a porta outra vez.

'Boa sorte!' – Marin gritou de dentro da sala com a risada de Shina ainda como fundo.

'Essas garotas.' – June disse balançando a cabeça, mas não podia negar que era esse jeitinho que as fazia muito especiais. Deu um sorrisinho antes de vestir o agasalho e rumar para a casa do rapaz.

Mas... acabou detendo seus passos com a testa franzida. Beijo de desentupidor de pia? Daonde a Shina tirou um negócio desses? Bom, melhor nem pensar, poderia acabar traumatizada só de imaginar o que a amiga fazia com os namorados. Sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, antes de respirar fundo e tornar a andar.

_S&J S&J_

'E aí, você acha que vai dar tudo certo?' – Marin perguntou a Shina após ela ter se acalmado das risadas.

'Sei lá!' – respondeu, se atirando no sofá e colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. – 'Desde que ela não venha chorar as mágoas no meu ouvido, tá tudo certo.'

'Você é estranha...' – a ruiva comentou após observar a amiga por alguns momentos.

'Por quê?'

'Há pouco estava dando a maior força para ela e agora não está nem ligando.'

'Não passou de uma bondade momentânea.' – falou quase com indiferença fazendo Marin sorrir. Shina não mudava, podia estar na maior preocupação por uma amiga, mas sempre se esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar. Era uma figura mesmo.

_S&J S&J_

'June! Tudo bem?' – Esmeralda, que estava caminhando de braços dados com Ikki, avistou a garota e não perdeu tempo em ir falar com ela, deixando o namorado um pouco afastado das duas.

'Hã... ah, sim...' – falou com um leve sorriso, encarando a garota, mas desviou o olhar por breves instantes, em direção a um ponto mais afastado. A cabana de Shun. Apenas avista-la já fez com que o nervosismo a dominasse! Começou a torcer as mãos, estralando os dedos quase desesperadamente.

Esmeralda estranhou a mudança e permaneceu estudando o rosto de June algum tempinho antes de falar.

'Está indo se encontrar com Shun?'

'Quê?' – chegou a se sobressaltar ao ouvir o nome de Shun, ficara distraída sem nem ter percebido. – 'Sim, estou.' – falou mais calma, parando com o enforcamento dos dedos.

Esmeralda apenas abriu um grande sorriso.

'Não se preocupe que dará tudo certo.' – sorriu ainda mais antes de dar uma piscadela. – 'Esse sentimento é mesmo muito lindo.' – acrescentou e começou a se afastar. – 'Até logo.'

'Até.' – a loira respondeu acenando. Era impressão sua ou tinha um _'eu amo Shun'_ escrito bem no meio da testa?

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar, o coração batendo cada vez mais depressa, a ponto de parecer querer saltar pela sua garganta, a medida em que se aproximava. Quando percebeu, estava em frente à cabana. É... chegou a hora.

_S&J S&J_

'Tudo certo?' – Ikki perguntou meio como quem não quer nada, assim que a namorada estava ao seu lado.

'Sim' – respondeu com um sorriso radiante. – 'pelo que vi no rosto dela, June quer confessar seus sentimentos a Shun.'

'Você descobriu isso apenas olhando pra ela?' – o rapaz franziu a testa, achando tudo muito estranho.

'Ah Ikkizinho, garotas são boas para perceber essas coisas...'

'Mesmo?' – perguntou incrédulo, lembrando de todo o tempo que amava Esmeralda e ela nunca reparou.

'Hum... pelo menos nos rostos de amigos... digo, Shun e June são amigos, então... ah, você me entendeu.' – falou sem jeito.

'Mais ou menos. Você que é a expert em coisas de garotas.' – falou bem humorado antes de fazer um leve carinho no rosto de Esmeralda e passar o braço pelo ombro dela em um meio abraço.

Com um lindo sorriso, a garota apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, feliz, nada melhor do que estar com Ikki.

_S&J S&J_

Ainda nervosa, June respirou fundo e deu leves batidas na porta, não precisou esperar muito tempo até que Shun viesse abri-la. O rapaz, ao ver que era ela quem se encontrava à sua frente, não pôde evitar sorrir.

'Bom dia June.'

'Bom dia... eu... queria conversar.'

'Claro, entre.' – disse dando um passo para o lado e deixando a passagem livre para a garota.

Já na sala, ela permaneceu parada algum tempo, apenas o encarando, meio que indecisa sobre começar ou não a falar. Por fim se xingou mentalmente e, pelo menos tentou, dizer o que tanto queria.

'Shun... bem... eu... eu... eu te...' – ai, por que era tão difícil? Torceu as mãos, seu nervosismo crescera tanto que não duvidava nada que fosse ter um ataque. Respirou com calma mais uma vez, tentando aquietar o próprio coração. Sem perceber como, acabou desviando o olhar por breves instantes, pousando-os nos lábios do rapaz. Como seria beijá-los? Qual seria o sabor?

'June?' – ela se sobressaltou novamente. Será que o amor, além de aquecer o coração, também fazia as pessoas se desligarem por completo do mundo? Obrigou seus olhos a erguerem-se, voltando a encarar os orbes verdes, lindos, à sua frente, sentia que seu rosto aquecia mais e mais.

O rapaz a encarava curiosamente, June estava agindo de forma estranha.

'Eu... bem... sabe...'

'Está tudo bem com você?' – perguntou preocupado.

'Sim...' – falou baixinho.

'Então?' – Shun se sentia cada vez mais perdido, cadê a June felizona que conhecia?

'É que... eu... vim me despedir.' – arregalou os olhos após falar. Não era isso que pretendia dizer a Shun! Por que não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra certa? Se pudesse, se estapeava nesse exato momento!

Fechou os olhos por um momento, tornando a abri-los logo em seguida. A palavrinha de três letras parecia haver dado um jeito de se trancar em sua garganta.

'O quê?' – Não... não podia ter ouvido direito. June não podia estar indo embora.

'Eu, vou voltar para minha cidade... hoje.' – June falou baixo, agora com o olhar pousado no chão. Estava se sentindo tão mal, principalmente por não ter conseguido dizer o que tanto queria.

'Mas já? Assim, de repente?'

'Não... já estava decidido há tempos... e...'

'E por que não me falou antes?' – seu tom de voz era totalmente desconsolado.

'Eu não tive coragem e... na verdade...' – falou triste, apertando a barra do casaco entre seus dedos. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? – 'Queria que esse dia nunca chegasse, mas chegou... então...' – deu uma pausa a fim de respirar fundo – 'Adeus Shun.' – falou sem encará-lo nos olhos e virou-se rapidamente para ir embora. Sabia que havia mais coisas a contar. Mas a coragem resolveu falhar quando ela mais precisava. Isso era frustrante.

Pousou a mão direita em seu peito, sentia o coração comprimido, doía. Nunca imaginou que uma despedida pudesse doer tanto. Mas a quem estava tentando enganar? É claro que doeria! Estava se despedindo de Shun, a pessoa que descobriu amar.

Já estava quase alcançando a saída quando Shun segurou seu pulso delicadamente, detendo seus passos.

'Eu não quero que você vá.' – ele falou baixo, mas com a voz determinada. Não era momento de fraquejar na sua decisão. Puxou a garota lentamente, trazendo as costas dela de encontro ao seu peito – 'Não antes de saber' – girou-a entre seus braços até que seus rostos ficassem frente a frente. Com o coração acelerado, começou a acariciar suavemente a face de June, diminuindo a distância entre seus rostos, roçou delicadamente os lábios nos dela, afastando-se em seguida. Aquecido. Era assim que seu coração estava. Não resistiu mais, tornou a se aproximar para, dessa vez, se unir a ela em um beijo suave.

June ficou estática, já havia imaginado milhões e milhões de vezes como seria beijar Shun, mas sua imaginação estava anos-luz de distância da real sensação que sentia no momento. Lentamente, enlaçou o pescoço do seu anjinho, colando seu corpo ainda mais ao dele, e retribuiu o beijo, seus sentimentos presentes em toda extensão desse gesto.

Shun sorriu por entre o beijo, a felicidade inundando-o, antes de apertá-la ainda mais entre seus braços. Queria senti-la bem perto de si, que distância alguma fosse capaz de interpor-se entre os dois.

Estavam completos.

Acabaram separando-se por falta de ar e ficaram encarando-se com grandes sorrisos até que Shun voltou a se aproximar. June já fechava os olhos, aguardando outro beijo, mas ao invés disso sentiu os lábios dele percorrerem todo o seu rosto, parando ao alcançar seu ouvido. Suas faces unidas perfeitamente.

'Eu te amo.' – sussurrou e afastou-se, deixando que ela enxergasse a verdade ali, clara, em seus olhos.

Imediatamente as pernas de June ficaram bambas. Ouvir essas palavras, ditas de um modo tão suave, seguida do olhar mais belo que já havia presenciado no rosto de seu anjinho, foi demais para uma garota como ela. Tinha certeza que era capaz de cair se Shun não a estivesse segurando tão carinhosamente.

Com o coração mais leve, sorriu e começou a encher de beijos o rosto de Shun e voltou a encará-lo nos olhos.

'Eu também te amo.'

Mal essas palavras escaparam de seus lábios, sentiu Shun novamente beijá-la. Foi um beijo ainda melhor e mais apaixonado que o anterior, ambos colocando todo seu coração neste gesto. Separaram-se suavemente e ficaram envolvidos nos braços um do outro.

'Desde quando?' – June perguntou após alguns minutos naquele gostoso silêncio.

'Como?'

'Desde quando, você se sente assim?'

'Acho que desde que eu te vi.' – ele disse com carinho.

'Então nós somos dois bobões, porque comigo aconteceu o mesmo, mas eu não tive coragem de admitir.'

'Sério? Então significa que poderíamos estar juntos há bastante tempo... é, nós somos umas bestas mesmo...'

'Mas você é uma besta muito lindinha'. – falou June dando uma leve bagunçada nos cabelos de Shun. – 'Só que eu prefiro chamá-lo de anjinho, meu anjinho.'

'Anjinho é?' – ele deu um sorriso sapeca e começou a fazer cócegas em June que foi pega totalmente de surpresa.

'Pára!' – conseguiu gritar enquanto se defendia rindo às gargalhadas.

'Ah, esqueceu do troco que fiquei de dar pelas cócegas que me fez?' – tentou parecer sério, mas a alegria em seu olhar o delatava completamente, não resistiu muito e começou a rir também, sem interromper os ataques.

'Pára, pára! Aiaiai minha barriga tá doendo de tanto rir.' – falou brava, mesmo rindo de se acabar. – 'Tô tendo um troço aaaaaaah.'

Shun se deu por satisfeito e interrompeu a brincadeira, não sem antes segurá-la mais firme em seus braços. Parecia que June havia corrido uma maratona.

'Seu bobão!' – exclamou assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

'Nossa, que diferença no tratamento! Que será que acontece se eu fizer um pouco mais de cócegas?' – perguntou divertido.

'Não se atreva!' – disse enquanto levantava os punhos.

'Ok... ok... não precisa me ameaçar com sua poderosa direita.'

Soltando uma risada, June tornou a abraçar Shun. Sentia-se imensamente feliz, amava, era amada... O que mais poderia querer? Afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz que não tardou em repousar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, um sorriso brincando nos lábios enquanto enrolava os longos cabelos da garota por entre seus dedos. Inalando com gosto o doce perfume dela, começou então a fazer leves carinhos nas costas de June que não tardou em suspirar.

'O que foi?' – ele perguntou baixinho.

'Seu abraço... é tão gostoso.'

'Por isso que você adorava cair por cima de mim né?' – comentou em tom divertido, se afastando o suficiente para observa-la corar.

'Hã... bem... você percebeu?' – falou sem jeito.

'Digamos que seus tombos forjados estavam meio que na cara.'

'Hum, então acho bom eu treinar mais.' – a garota fez seu melhor sorriso traquinas antes de jogar o corpo com tudo sobre ele, derrubando ambos sobre o tapete felpudo.

'June!' – Shun tentou ralhar com ela, recebendo como resposta um lindo sorriso.

'Então, mais um pouco e eu fico craque, hein?' – deu uma piscadela marota para ele antes de se acomodar melhor no abraço soltando leves risadas.

'Você é maluca.' – acabou rindo do jeitinho dela e se ajeitou melhor, agradecendo internamente o fato do tapete ser fofo para o bem de suas costas.

Após se acalmarem do riso, ficaram apenas curtindo o contato, mas após alguns minutos de silêncio, June começou a se entristecer, pensando que esses momentos juntos acabariam logo. Foi Shun quem pôs em palavras o que ela pensava.

'Você já está indo embora...'

'Sim... mas eu não quero...'

Ficaram calados por mais algum tempo até que uma idéia cruzou a mente de June.

'Sabe aqueles dias em que você tem vontade de cometer uma loucura?'

Aos poucos um sorriso foi surgindo na face de Shun conforme ele entendia o que ela queria dizer.

'Sei, porque hoje é exatamente esse dia.'

Com mais um rápido beijo, o casal se pôs em pé de um pulo e começou a correr pela casa, juntando todos os pertences de Shun e socando dentro da mala. Com uma ligeira ida à própria cabana, June buscou sua bagagem, e saiu correndo lançando um tchauzinho para as atônitas Marin e Shina.

'O que foi isso?' – Marin perguntou para a amiga que já nem estava mais ao seu lado, havia corrido até a janela. Não pensou duas vezes e correu até lá também.

Nesse meio tempo, o casal já estava de mochila nas costas, esquiando montanha abaixo.

'E aí?' – June perguntou após alguns minutos. – 'Já sabe para onde a gente vai?

'Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Uma fuga era algo que, definitivamente, não estava nos meus planos. O que você acha?'

Shun olhou para o lado, mas não encontrou a garota, rapidamente parou e virou-se para trás encontrando-a caída a alguns metros. A expressão do rosto dela não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita.

'Você está bem?' – perguntou preocupado, estendendo a mão.

'Sim'. – resmungou June, aceitando a ajuda para levantar-se. Após um breve silêncio acrescentou. – 'Acho que já sei para onde nós vamos.'

'É? Pra onde?'

'Para qualquer lugar. Desde que seja bem longe de qualquer vestígio de neve.' – falou séria.

Shun não conseguiu se impedir de cair na risada ao ver o rostinho emburrado da garota. De fato ela só gostava mesmo era de cair sobre ele, pensou, antes de beija-la novamente.

_S&J S&J_

'Rá! Lá vão os dois! Eu sabia que só se acertariam no último dia!' – Shina falou triunfante enquanto acompanhava todos os movimentos de June e Shun com um binóculo.

'Sério? Eles estão juntos mesmo?' – Marin estava de nariz grudado no vidro, mas não conseguia ver quase nada. – 'Deixe-me ver!' – gritou, já arrancando o binóculo das mãos da amiga e procurando o casal. –'Que lindo!' – exclamou feliz ao observar o rapaz ajudando June a levantar e trocando um suave beijo com ela antes continuarem a descer a montanha.

'Sim, isso é muito lindo, mas você não está esquecendo de nada, Marin?'

'Hã?'

'A aposta... '

'Ah não!' – Marin deu um tapa na própria testa. – 'Eu tinha esquecido completamente.'

'Mas eu não...'

'Mas... mas'

'Ah, nem existe desculpa alguma que seja digna nesse momento, você sabe que venci sem nenhuma trapaça.' – Shina a encarou séria.

'Tem razão...' – admitiu a outra, emburrada.

'Ah-rá! Agora, vamos lá, passa a grana!'

Resmungando, Marin abriu a carteira e, com uma expressão de imenso sofrimento passou as notas para a mão estendida de Shina.

'É, parece que alguém vai voltar com a carteira vazia para casa...' – Shina cantarolou, mal escondendo a alegria de vencer mais uma aposta.

'Droga!'

_OWARI_

**N/A:** Terminooooooou! E então... espero de todo coração que vcs tenham gostado, nossa, to com um medo de que esse cap não esteja do agrado de vcs... mudei e acrescentei coisas nele diversas vezes... putz, por ser o final da história dá um desespero para não desapontar as pessoas tão queridas q acompanharam a história aiaiai!

Mas deixando meu desespero de lado... adorei escrever essa história, amei cada review q recebi, estou realmente feliz. Obrigada a todos.

E agora, vou responder os reviews o/

**Rô:** ah, eu adoro mesmo o Ikki... e imaginar ele romântico aiai suspiro deve ser tãoooooooo lindo. E realmente, Marin e Shina deram uma de Kero no cap passado hehehehe e, putz, pensando agora, aquele beijo seria bem bonito se não fosse a interrupção delas, acho q vou precisar xingar aquelas garotas hehehe. E muito obrigada por revisar bem rapidinho esse cap . Ontem e hoje já aproveitei e acrescentei várias ceninhas, tomara q não estejam cheias d erros hehehe. Muitas, muitas e muitas beijocas e obrigada mesmo por me aturar junto com minhas faltas d pontuação e meus 'es' para tudo quanto é lado hehehehe

**Ich liebe nicht:** Olá! Nossa, nem sei como, mas meu sorriso conseguiu aumentar ainda mais com seu review. Muito obrigada! E... eu tb vou sentir saudades do fic... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mas mesmo assim estou feliz, esse fic me fez conhecer pessoas muito queridas e, vou ter q escrever mais com esse casal fofo. Ah, e vc nem sabe, antes eu morria d ciúmes do Shun pq eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele hehehehe, mas com tempo fui vendo o quanto ele e a June são perfeitos um para o outro S&J forever! ah! Deixe seu mail ou escreva para o meu:

marjarie (arroba) cpovo (ponto) net

Quem sabe a gente não tem alguma idéia para um fic bem romântico entre os dois?

Sobre o cap... é realmente ficaria bem bonito o beijo se ocorresse... definitivamente a Marin e a Shina estão precisando d um puxão de orelha hehehehe obrigada outra vez por acompanhar a história e ainda alegrar essa autora iniciante. Beijocas e até!

**Thata:** Oi garota! Fiquei hiper feliz por vc amar a fic. Muito, mto, mto, mto obrigada! As partes d Ikki e Esmeralda eu adorei escrever, acho os dois tão lindos! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero q vc tenha gostado do beijo(s) q finalmente aconteceu. Eu particularmente adorei o 'eu te amo' do Shun aiai suspiro Beijocas!

**Dylan Dog:** Olá rapaz! Claro q lembro d vc lá no fórum! Eu adorei as boas vindas suas ah, e não precisa pedir desculpas por demorar a postar review, já estou mto feliz por saber q vc leu e gostou da história. Valeu mesmo! Ai, hoje to toda boba, com um baita sorriso para responder essas reviews tão lindas e tomara q vc tenha gostado do final, como eu disse antes, to desesperada com medo d ter escrito algo q vcs não gostem, mas, muita calma nessa hora e esperar p saber né? Beijocas e obrigada outra vez o/

Bem... terminou... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vou sentir saudades, tomara q minha cabecinha preguiçosa resolva ter idéias p fics para q assim possamos papear mais né? Adorei conhecer vcs!

Beijocas especiais a todos!

Marjarie


End file.
